Son of the bloodhound
by kiss.him.and.cry
Summary: another veggie family. Except this time, it isn't just their lives on the line.


**Chapter 1**

_Death by vampire._

I'd never felt so scared in my life. As I ran back into the leaking barn I could feel my heart pounding. The tears in my eyes blurred my vision. I just couldn't make logic out of my panicked thoughts. I curled up in a ball behind a large haystack. I knew he would find me, he always did.

Chills still run down my spine when I read threw my old diary entries. I remember that day quite clearly. It was March 7th 1901, it was raining, it was dark and it was the day I died. He never _meant_ for it to happen, he never _meant_ to kill me, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I'd been collecting the eggs from the chicken pen. We lived on a small farm near a wood. It was far from any town so we lived off our crops and animals. I can remember it well.

The house was small and crowded. There was five of us there, my brothers Philip and Alexandra, me and my parents.

The house had a small, warm kitchen with a rusty old fireplace. The two cramped bedrooms were dark and smelt like soot. My parents had a room and my brothers and I shared. We only had a double bed between all three of us but Philip never seemed to sleep much there so we had plenty of room.

I remember when Alexandra's loud snoring would frighten me and I would cry for Philip. I would say that there was a monster under my bed and he would laugh quietly at my madness, though he never disbelieved me.

The red barn we had was old and slowly falling apart. We had a cow, a bull, four pigs, roughly ten hens and two dogs that lived there. The barn would leak and tremble in the wind but the animals didn't seem to mind.

Times were hard on the farm, we had little food and the chores seemed endless, but we were all happy. Well, almost all of us.

As I collected the eggs I knew Philip was somewhere close, I could feel it. I knew he was thirsty because the animals were cautiously avoiding him. However, I felt safe, I was his sister I thought he would never hurt me. I was wrong.

I started walking back into the house when he stopped me. Nothing could've prepared me for the pain I saw in his black, hungry eyes. His whole face looked tortured, like he was being starved. I tried my best to avoid eye contact with him but it didn't work. No-one human could avoid eye contact with Philip, something beautifully hypnotic shined in his eyes like diamonds. His eyes closed suddenly, I could tell he was fighting something, I only hopped I was wrong. I wasn't.

"Run!" he screamed, his voice worried. "Run and lock the door! Quick!" I didn't argue with him, I ran as fast as my shacking legs could carry me. I was almost at the house when he blocked my way. I knew he couldn't fight his thirst any longer. I was desperate. I ran into the barn and tried to hide. This was pointless, he could smell me wherever I went. My final attempt to live ended with my scared voice pleading, "Control yourself Philip! Don't do this!"

Before I could blink he was inches away from me, growling, tormenting me. I knew whatever happened I must forgive him, he couldn't help his actions.

My heart pounded in my chest, I knew this would only make things worse, but couldn't stop myself, I was shaking with fear. I hoped it wouldn't hurt, I hoped mother and father would forgive my possessed brothers actions. I closed my eyes and prepared for death.

I felt his cold teeth touch my skin and I suddenly screamed. My neck froze as he bit me. The pain took over my body. My breath grew heavy as he began to satisfy his need for blood.

I presume my scream was heard because his teeth left my neck and Alexandra was at my side screaming,

"Hang on Alice we're here, don't die Alice we're here!"

My eyes were closed but I could hear a gruesome fight taking place between my brothers. Mother was soon at my side stroking my forehead trying to comfort me. It wasn't helping, my veins swelled in pain as I slowly drowned in what felt like cold, harsh ice.

"Forgive him Ma' please it's not his fault!" I begged as I tried to overcome the torture that I felt swimming in my body. I received no answer. The last thing I heard was my family run and Philip, re-join my side. His voice was now back to its sweet comfort as he whispered,

"I'm here Alice, it's ok, I'm so so sorry but I promise not to leave you."

I whimpered in pain as my brother sat, guiltily at my side. I was a dead girl.

It took two days of screaming pain and agonising torture before I became what my brother was. My screams and hisses were enough to deafen any human, but not Philip, he never once left my side. Two days he sat with me trying to comfort me, he was the only one who knew what I was feeling. I am still very grateful he stayed at my side, though deep down I knew he felt guilty over what he had done. I forgave him, I knew it wasn't his fault, though no-one else ever did.

I remember how it felt when the pain stopped throbbing. It was like someone had pulled a plug out of my body to let the frozen pain drain away. Philip could tell it was over as my eyes turned from blue to a hazel brown.

"Welcome to my world" he said laughing although I could tell he still felt terrible.

"What happened? Alexandra and you fought, where is he? Why am I still alive-" I broke off mid sentence. A sad look on Philips face suddenly told me the truth.

"I'm dead aren't I." Philips eyes stared at the ground. The truth was painful.

"I bit you" he whispered painfully "I was going to feed from you, thank heavens you screamed and they came I don't think I could live with myself knowing I'd slaughtered you."

I was sure he was crying, he refused to look at me.

"Am I like you now?" I asked awkwardly, "Am I a vampire?". The word sent chills down my spine. I knew what had happened. Philip became too thirsty, he didn't go out and hunt and his instincts took over, he had tried to drink my blood.

Philip didn't usually eat people, he could live off animals but he was unable to go into the woods that month because it was so sunny and he may have been seen. He was forced to stay on the farm, starving and that's why it happened. Alexandra had heard my scream and come to the barn. The site of Philip eating me was a picture he never forgot. He fought him away from me before hurling a piglet at him. Philip drank from the piglet and stayed with me until I became a vampire too.

He knew once he had bitten me I would die, but the others didn't no if I was alive, dead or inhuman until I walked into the house.

That was the hardest moment of my life, and death. I shyly crept behind my brother into the house, unsure what to expect. Four pairs of angry eyes met my brother, clearly they had not forgiven him for biting me. The moment I moved from behind him the sent of human blood sent my mind buzzing. I had only been in the house for seconds and my new instincs had the better of me.

Philip looked alarmed as I began staring at my family with coal black eyes. This told him I was thirsty and he suddenly threw me out of the house.

Philip, and now I had amazing strength. Philip could lift a bus with one hand and his throw was incredibly powerful.

He stood in front of his family snarling at me as I ran back to my prey. Philip was much better at fighting then me, even as a human. He snarled threateningly and I calmed down. I began running as fast as I could from the farm guiltily. I was ashamed of myself, I had almost killed my family!

I ran into the mountains, which took seconds as a vampire and hid in the trees. Philip didn't take long to catch up with me and soon found me. His comforting smile greeted me understandingly as he sat me on his knee like a child. I sobbed as he rocked me. I could always remember as a human Philips skin being ice cold but it didn't seem cold anymore. We were the same.

"I was going to kill them Philip! My own family!" I cried. He knew exactly how I felt, it was the same for him.

"It happened to me too you know, only I _did_ kill my family, I killed _you._"

We sat in silence for what seemed like years. I knew adapting to my new life was going to be _very_ hard. Philip read my mind and said playfully, "It's going to kill you."

We both laughed at his joke before the slowly (being around 60mph) began heading home.

When we arrived it was dark making it much harder to fight my instincts. I could smell the sweet sent of my family's blood miles away from the farm. I was like a dog, sniffing the rabbits in the bushes. I waited outside the house while Philip went to speak with our family.

He tried to explain what I was feeling but I knew it ended badly as he stormed out the house with my mother screaming, "_You_ did this Philip! _you_ made her a monster!" I felt as guilty as he did as he ran from the farm. I knew this site would've amazed me as a human, he was so fast, but now I could do the same and I did. I ran along side my brother back into the woods, trying to think what to say.

He spoke before me, "We should leave."

The words took a while to settle in. Leave? What did he mean?

"We should leave, they hate me and you are too young to control your thirst. We'll leave and come back when I'm forgiven and you won't kill them!"

This was even harder to take in, though he was right I _would_ kill them if I stayed.

"Where would we go?" I asked croakely. I felt scared, I could harm anyone who dared to come near me. I couldn't be around humans! I was a death waiting to happen!

I pointed this out and Philip smiled, his white teeth gleaming

"I remember being like that, those poor fishermen" he chuckled, clearly remembering a hunt from his past, I didn't find his joke funny.

"We need to leave the town! I refuse to eat-" I stopped and re-phrased my words "drink from anyone-" I stopped again and thought about how hard that would be "anyone I know". Philip laughed loudly.

"I know how you feel, but you'll learn, I'll teach you."

I'd never felt so close to my brother, I trusted him more than ever even though he'd killed me. His sweet smelling breath breathed down on me as he stared into my eyes. "Your thirsty" he announced getting up and beginning to head into the woods.

"How can you tell?" I asked surprised.

"Your eyes are black" he explained and I remembered that his eyes were black before he killed me.

"The darker your eyes, the thirstier you are" he told me as I got up and began walking with him.

"Where are we going then?" I asked staring into the woods.

"I'm not hunting for you!" Philip laughed as he ran into the dark. "Catch me if you can" he teased as we ran off together.

He took me to a place I'd never seen before in my life, a large lake that shined silver under the moon.

"We're fishing?" I sniggered, I hated fish even as a human. "No" he said, "watch." I sat and watched for several minutes until a small, brown animal walked towards the water. Before I could follow, Philip had ran down the bank and dived onto what was a deer. I heard the deer screech as Philips growling voice made it freeze with fear. He jumped onto the deer biting cruelly.

He called me down to his prey smiling. "Come taste this" he said, blood around his mouth. I was so thirsty that I pounced onto the deer and began drinking from its neck.

Once I had finished I asked Philip

"what are you having?"

He only laughed although sounding a little guilty.

"I ate two days ago, remember?"

I shook with the memory.

"We only have to eat weekly, sometimes monthly we're not like humans" he said adding "and anyway I like bigger things for lunch. His sentence made me curious,

"What do you eat?" I asked as we walked back into the woods and sat on a fallen tree.

"Lions, bears, I tried a rhino in the zoo once."

I gasped, these animals were huge and very dangerous. I thought about my brother eating a bear, I guessed with our strength and speed we could kill anything.

I looked up at the moon, it was very late by now so I tried to sleep. Philip looked amused as I tossed and turned on the mossy ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing at my actions. "I'm trying to get to sleep, but it's not working!" I scowled. Philip fell over laughing but I didn't understand.

"I see this is going to take you a while" he chuckled "vampires don't sleep. It's night time, it's _our_ time" his words were serious but it wasn't long before he broke into laughter again.

I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. I thought about what he had just said, I would never wake from a beautiful dream or collapse onto my bed tiredly ever again. I wondered what Philip met by "our time" he could come out in the day too. I asked him about this and he told me, "Vampires are allergic to direct sunlight. We can come out in the day as long as we don't stand directly in the sun. Different things happen to different vampires. Transelveinian vampires melt, Indian vampires suffer great pain, I lose my sense of smell and you'll probably lose a sense too."

I was fascinated. Not only were there different vampires but they all acted differently. I thought about the books I'd read as a child about Dracula and started laughing. There were so many tales of vampires, so many theories but none of them were close to the truth! There were no coffins or bats or cloaks at all!

We spent the night laughing at how unaware the humans were of our life and that was when I finally excepted what I had become. I wasn't ashamed of my kind any more, I was happy with myself how I was, _what_ I was.

We spent a long time in the woods. I learnt everything I would learn about my new life there. Philip taught me how to hunt, though my technique was very different from his. He explained everything about being vampire, how it worked, why we drank blood etc.

I'd discovered that my allergy to the sun was that I lost my sight. Under the sun I was totally blind.

It caused me horrific problems, If the sun shone threw the trees I couldn't move without bumping into stuff. I had nightmares about being traced down by humans and not being able to see or hide. It was one of my biggest fears.

There were other negatives about my new life too. Time dragged with no sleep to separate the days. I spent most of my time running, the speed I could reach made every movement a thrill. I expected most of the talents I had developed, except one.

We had gone into a large, smelly city. It was my second time amongst people as a vampire and Philip wanted to see if I could control my instincts. Everything was going amazingly, I hadn't killed a soul.

We walked past a posh theatre with large, clean windows. I looked into the window, I could see my reflection and it had changed dramatically.

My red hair always used to be greasy and flat but know it was smooth and shiny with plenty of life. My skin was pale, but was soft and clear. My eyes glittered in the sun and many people turned to stare. My brother had always looked like a model but I had no idea that I would end up like this. I felt like a million dollars and looked even better.

I think I had been staring at myself for a little too long because Philip said vainly,

"I bet your glad I killed you now!"

I was happy at with my appearance, I looked stunning but I couldn't understand why.

"What happened to me?" I asked trying not to smile at my reflection.

Philips expression made me worry, his eyes were sad and his mouth curled up angrily.

"Vampires are killers right?" he began. I nodded, listening carefully to every word Philip said.

"Everything about us is designed to kill, our speed, our strength, our knowledge, our smell and even our looks."

Philips eyes darkened as he thought about his body functions, he looked smug with himself for being what he was. I couldn't understand how he felt, I had not yet discovered how much Philip toyed with the minds of humans.

Philip continued his explaining as we walked threw the town.

"We were made to hunt humans, our looks are attractive to them so they fall in love and then we can easily kill them. Our smell can round them up like sheep even our presence can send them mental."

Philip suddenly looked depressingly low. He began walking much faster back towards the woods almost crying.

I felt worried that something I had done had upset him. However, I soon learned that Philip was an amazing actor, two young, blonde women instantly turned and started talking to him, trying to cheer him up. I thought about how easy it would be for him to kill them, he had them around his arm! I chuckled and decided to save him from the blondes.

"Hi Philip! Ready to go home?" I asked in my most girlie tone. The two humans glared at me before walking away from us. Philip chuckled,

"See what I mean?"

We laughed about it for hours.

I learned many things about my brother in my early years as a vampire, but his best talent was defiantly his acting skills.

Life was good with Philip. He was truly my saviour. He taught me how to control my thirst without hurting people and how to enjoy life how I was. I felt safe with him, even though he'd killed me. We spent years travelling and learning about so many new things I'd never even heard of. We had seen wars together and overcome many things. It wasn't until the millennium that Philip finally decided that it was time to settle down and live a casual life.

Philip was hundreds of years old but could pass a 19 as that was his "human" age. He ironically got a job as a dentist but soon found it too hard to be so close to humans. Lions did not give fillings to lambs he warned me.

As for me, I went to school, education was something I'd never had as a human and I was looking forward to it.

We bought a small, pretty house on a mountain so hunting was easy and began a new life as a proper family.

We never did return to the old farm, Philip was my only family now, or so I thought.

**Chapter 2**

_Human-life._

My first day at school was terrifying. I'd seen on films that people found fitting in scary but that was the opposite for me.

Instead of being hugged and told to make friends at my leaving I was warned to not be noticed and to keep a low profile. Philip was terrified that someone would notice how different, how inhuman I was.

I was scared that people would notice me, that I would make friends. I wasn't sure if I could handle being in a class full of people, smelling of sweet, delicious blood let alone make friends with them! I thought I was doomed. I biked into school shaking with fear. The place was full!

Buses upon buses drove into the school filled with children talking about rubbish. The smell tortured me. I'd eaten the night before but had never been amongst so many humans in my life.

I wished Philip was with me, he'd be able to help. I struggled on my own. I stared around the car park, no one seemed to have noticed me.

The school was big and built of red bricks. It had dirty windows that were impossible to look through and big brown doors every few meters. The classrooms were divided by subject and every subject had its own department. The science department was as red as blood, the RE department white and cold and the French department was blue. I hated all the colours as it made me feel dizzy, although it did help me find my way around.

I rushed into the orange reception. The walls were covered in pictures of sports teams and smiling teachers. The fat, old receptionist glared at me angrily.

"Students aren't allowed at the front of the school!" she grumbled.

I stared at her with deadly eyes, no-one had the right to speak to me like that!

"I'm new here, _you _shouldbe helping me!" I snarled. The woman went behind the desk and threw my timetable and a map at me. She could tell I didn't want to be there and I knew she already hated me. I was about to leave when she stopped me. I noticed that a short, weak looking girl had stumbled into the room.

"This is Sarah, she'll be looking after you today" the receptionist said with revenge in her eyes.

"Sarah, her names Alice" she said sweetly to the perfect pupil. My stomach churned, I felt sick.

"I don't need looking after! Especially not by a stupid-" I stopped before I blew my cover. Sarah's eyes began to water as she looked at the floor sadly. How pathetic could humans get?

I sighed and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me. The glass window in it almost smashed taking the pressure, and that was when I was being gentle!

Sarah chased me outside, I could smell that she was nervous and she had the right to be. She had just been told to look after a vampire! I heard her floppy dolly shoes waggle behind me. She panted as she tried to keep up with my pace.

"Are you ok?" she panted, in her hand was a big pile of books. I stopped and stared at this silly little girl.

She was small and stick thin with glasses resting on her tiny nose. Her mouth smiled awkwardly at me showing her pink braces.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little too threateningly. Sarah took a step back, her breathing was heavy. Her arm handed me the pile of books.

"Watch out" she warned "their heavy".

The books weren't heavy, I'd carried trees lighter but I remembered my brothers threat to stay unnoticed and didn't argue with Sarah. I started walking, although where to I wasn't sure. I groaned as the dolly shoes continued to follow me.

"You'll be good at PE" Sarah smiled "your very fast!".

Her words made me chuckle, she had no clue what fast was! I could see that living with humans was going to be more interesting then I thought.

The bell rang, I gave a sigh of relief, Sarah would have to go to her class. Sadly I was wrong, she came with me to maths and said cheerfully,

"Look we both have math with Mr. Collins!" I knew that my only escape would be to sit where Sarah couldn't be with me but when I walked into the class the teacher stopped me from picking a seat.

"Hello, you must be Alice Cooper, pleased to meet you" the teacher smiled at me, his breath stank like dead fish. He waited until the whole class was present before announcing,

"We have a new pupil hear today, I'd like you all to meet Alice, now be nice she won't bite."

I bit my tongue to hold back the laughter inside me. What a brilliant way to start the school year, _she won't bite_. This kept me amused all day even though I was worried about keeping a low profile with every teacher declaring my arrival.

Mr Collins sat me next to a muscular boy called James. He had floppy golden-brown hair that fell onto his shoulders. His smile was dangerous, it was almost hypnotic and his healthy torso that hid behind a blue T-shirt looked very appetising.

He reached out his hand to me as I took my seat. Without thinking I shook his hand. My ice-cold skin made him jump. "Crikey! Your cold!" he stated obviously. I smiled unsure what to say.

He began writing in his book and as I reached for mine from the huge pile off Sarah and I noticed something strange about James. His eyes were black. I wondered if I had met another vampire but he smelt human. I thought about this for most of the lesson before asking,

"Do you wear contacts?" James's face looked surprised, "No what made you think that?" he asked worriedly.

"Your eyes, there as black coal. It's just odd that's all" I said.

James stared at me, I knew he thought I was pretty.

"Do _you_ wear contacts?" he asked back. I shook my head. "Then why are your eyes black too?" he said sending me a warning sign.

I reached for a mirror out of my bag and noticed my eyes had gone black. The presence of so many humans had made me thirstier than usual. It was a good thing I'd drank the night before.

James's eyes kept me curious for a while. I began thinking of logical reasons for their colour but it was challenging.

I sat on my own at dinner, not needing to eat anything. I spotted the annoying Sarah and interesting James on the left side of the busy canteen. I couldn't help but stare at James. He looked amazing, too good to eat I chuckled as I thought this.

Suddenly a stern warning came into my head, I could hear Philips voice in my head warning me not to start anything so I turned to think about something else.

I sighed miserably before wearing my headphones. My I-pod played loudly in my ears blocking all other noise out of my brain. I closed my eyes and listened to the screaming lyrics of a heavy metal band.

I liked metal, I liked all kinds of music although rock was Philips favourite. He liked a band called "My chemical Romance". His favourite song was "Vampires will never hurt you" although "Dead!" appealed to him most. My favourite song was a jazz hit called "two left feet" that was released in the fifties.

I became lost in a laud whirl of drums and guitar when a gentle tap on my shoulder awakened me. I begged that it wasn't Sarah and luckily it wasn't, it was James.

"Sorry" he said nervously. "I just thought I should let you know that the bell's rang." He smiled at me gently as I saw that the canteen was deserted.

"Thanks" I said blushing. We left the canteen together, I couldn't help staring into James's amazing eyes. They were breathtaking!

"What?" James asked as he looked back at me. I hid behind my silky hair unsure what to say. My brain had entered a new-world.

One part of me wanted to ask James every question possible and learn about him. On the other hand I also wanted to run away and hide from him. I had never felt like this before.

James's soft hand cleared my hair away breaking my hiding place. "Found you!" he laughed childishly. I smiled sweetly at James, he smiled back. Before I could realise we had walked into History and sat in the back row together. I was mesmerised by James's presence. His sweet smile made me feel comforted and his muscular body made me feel safe, despite the fact I could easily beat him in a weight-lifting contest.

I thought for a moment, James was _meant_ to like me, it was how we hunted but did I like him? Butterflies flew around my stomach wildly as I tried to get my mind working. Had I found a crush? Was this possible for vampires? I felt like a child again, my head was full of questions.

The teacher stormed into the class like an angry rhino.

He had a wrinkled face and patches of grey hair on his head. I felt upset as his entrance hod spoilt the connection between James and I.

"Settle down class!" he howled. Everyone rushed to their seats.

"Is Alice Cooper here?" he shouted. I blushed again, all this attention couldn't be healthy. I raised my hand shyly as the teacher blurted out "All right class I know you've heard this already so just be nice to the new girl" he mumbled. I was glad he didn't make an effort to introduce me.

I settled down and began writing notes as the teacher spoke. He was talking about Henry VIII and his six wives. I was writing the order of his wives, I knew I would forget otherwise. Suddenly I felt James nudge me gently. I turned in surprise and he whispered, holding back laughter, "Anne of Cleaves." I looked at him confusedly and asked "What about her?" He pointed to my notes "You've written Anne of _Leaves." _James chuckled again.

I went redder than a tomato but not because of my mistake. I went red because James must've been watching me to realise my mistake.

I felt worried, I knew I was meant to keep a low profile. Even humans knew not to play with their food!

"Maybe we could meet up after school and I could help you?" James asked hopefully. Sadly for James I knew his plan and wasn't going to risk falling for his black eyes. I shook my head and his face looked angry.

"If you want to fail history that fine, not my business right!" he sounded upset. I felt guilty, James was a very sweet boy but that was the problem. James was a _boy._ I knew that if I was human I would've gladly excepted his offer but I wasn't a human.

The bell rang and James rushed out of the class. His smell hit me like a fist. He smelt different to the other humans. He was like a toffee in a tub of liquorice. I was intrigued by his unique, strong, masculine fragrance. It hypnotised me as I followed him out into the car park.

He stood boldly with his friends hiding the fact that he was upset. I had no reason to wait in the car park, I was biking home but I decided to stand a safe distance away from James and listen to his convocation. I had brilliant hearing, much better than humans will ever have.

I stood patiently, most of their chat was about the pizza they had eaten at lunch. I was about to head home when I heard something of interest.

"Dude have you checked out the new chick? Fit or what!" said a tall boy in a beanie hat. I wouldn't drink him for lunch not to mention find him attractive.

"Yes" said James,

"she's hot right but as thick as a lamppost! She thought Henry VIII had a wife called Anne of Leaves!".

The boys laughed loudly, my fist tightened with anger. How dare he call me stupid. It was my very first day in a school, how should I know some girl from the Tudors!

I thought I would be brilliant at history as I was technically over 100 years old but I was wrong.

I stormed to my bike, almost shaking the cement under my feet and headed for home. I wondered if Philip would let me kill James, my chances were low.

I got home in minutes peddling at dangerous speeds, Philip smiled as I approached the house.

"How was your day? Kill anyone?" he asked playfully although he meant every word he said.

"Not yet" I chuckled my mind was far away.

Philip's expression turned cold, I knew I was about to receive a long lecture about our diet when I ran off. Philip easily caught me and held me back.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, like a true brother to me. I sighed as we walked into the woods and I explained.

"I had trouble keeping a low profile" I admitted. Philip laughed sweetly to show me that it was ok and said sarcastically,

"Did you make friends?". I threw him an evil glare, he didn't have to go to school.

"Yes actually I did. I'm now being stalked by a weedy girl called Sarah and-" I stopped, not sure how to describe James. Philip finished my sentence.

"And a delicious smelling James with golden hair".

"Have you been spying on me!" I protested.

Philip laughed.

"Its amazing how easy hiding in a school full of people is" he continued laughing but apologised when he saw my expression.

I looked furious but I was secretly glad he was looking out for me.

"What was so great about him that you eavesdropped then?" he asked me, getting too nosy. I blushed without answering his question. I hadn't forgotten that James had called me stupid and was still angry.

"He called me thick" I squeaked as my brother burst out laughing.

"You let _him _call _you_ stupid?" he said still laughing

"And so the lion was beaten by the lamb!"

I suddenly realised how stupid I'd been and laughed along with my brother. I couldn't resist adding

"It was a very powerful lamb, it had a gang with beanie hats."

We both laughed until the sun went down, Philip went to hunt but I went home. I was still adapting to a life with a home, for my past years Philip had I had travelled around and didn't need a house but it was apparently necessary if we were going to settle in one place.

I walked into the kitchen, a pointless room in my opinion. Philip and I didn't eat so what was the point in a kitchen?

I went to my room, humming as I went. My room was small but was very spacious. I had no need for a bed so all that was in there were posters of my favourite bands, a bookshelf filled with old novels and my CD's, a CD player and a green sofa. I didn't have a games console, if I wanted to play a trip into the mountains to scare the lions was amusing enough for me.

My walls were bright yellow and glowed in the dark. The walls looked amazing once night fell, my posters were dark but the yellow paint glowed giving a polka-dot effect.

I slumped in my chair and picked up a book. Macbeth, one of Shakespeare's classics. I opened the book revelling the old pages covered in dust. I sneezed gently as I cleaned away the dust and began to read.

I read faster than I could run to my favourite part of the book, the bit with the witches. I began reading their spell but before I was halfway threw my mind had gone into a dream.

I began thinking about casting a spell on James. I would make him pay for insulting me and reveal the secret of his eyes. Humans didn't have black eyes so he must be some other creature I thought to myself. I only wished I'd seen earlier what he was, before it became to late, before I fell in love.

Philip wasn't home until sunrise. He came in and washed away what smelt like bear blood from his mouth. As gruesome as my brother was he was very hygienic. He couldn't stand having blood around his mouth, it made him feel evil.

"Have you been good while I was out?" he joked.

"I haven't taken revenge on James if that's what you mean" I smirked before keeping my book. We talked about what I could do to him for hours. We discussed what he might sound like as I hunted him down and let my sharp teeth stab him to death. We had planned for so long that I was almost late for school. I grabbed my books and ran to school, it took seconds for me to arrive there.

I walked into History throwing my hair over my shoulder to catch James's attention. He was sitting on his own but I decided to sit in the row behind him. He looked disappointed but turned around to talk to me.

"Morning Alice!" he said with a cheesy smile.

"Morning James, how's your friends?" I replied. James looked confused.

"He's fine" he told me. I laughed as I hinted,

"Do they still think I'm as thick as a lamppost?"

James's face was a picture, he looked like he had just seen Jesus!

"H-how did you-" I didn't let him finish. Instead I warned him,

"Maybe you should watch your back in future". James did not like this.

"I could beat you at anything any day!" he shouted. "You're just a stupid girl!". This was the second time he'd called me stupid and I wasn't going to wait for a third.

"Ok soldier what would you like to be beaten at, anything you name it" I threatened, there was no chance James could beat a vampire.

"Arm wrestle!" he declared and the games begun.

**Chapter 3**

_Beaten by a girl._

I met James in the canteen at lunch for our competition. He was sitting in the corner with three of his mates.

The first one was big, fat and seemed stupid. The second was very short and had a big, black fringe over his left eye. The third one looked dazed and didn't take his purvey blue eyes of my breasts until I'd left. Usually I would make a boy regret it if he did that but today my fight was with James.

He was scoffing a greasy cheeseburger covered in tomato sauce. It made me feel sick to think that humans put such junk into their bodies. Did they know what toxins sailed threw their blood afterwards?

I smiled competently at James and sat across the table from him. I could hear his friends whisper something about my hips but I took no notice.

"Ready to loose?" he asked me, he was _far_ too sure of himself.

"No, but I'm ready to beat you!" I growled putting my arm on the table ready for our wrestle. James copied my action and the games started. His short friends called out "Ready, steady, fight!" and BANG I threw his arm to the table.

"Cheat" he protested as his friends stared in amazement. James was a very strong human but _I_ was a vampire. "Play again!" he demanded so we played, and yet again I beat him.

This continued for about five matches until he agreed I was unbeaten.

"Want to try something else?" I teased smugly.

"Tennis!" James cried. His friends high-fived each other at his idea and we set off towards the PE department.

James was captain of the tennis team and was positive he would beat me.

We played two games of tennis and James failed to score a single point. My reflexes were twice as fast as his and my speed he defiantly wouldn't beat.

I smiled as he threw his racket to the floor in shame. "Never mind, I'm sure you could beat some other girl, maybe Sarah" I laughed as the bell rang and I strutted away.

Four pairs of bewildered eyes followed me to French. I pitied the pathetic boys and laughed. If only they knew the damage I could do to them!

James sat as far away from me as possible in French. I heard him mutter something about us being in almost every class together.

I almost managed to have a desk to myself until James's short friend came to sit by me, flicking his fringe away from his eyes.

"Hi" I grumbled sadly.

He ignored me. At least he wasn't staring at me, I thought to myself as we began the lesson.

The lesson went slowly and painfully. I began wishing the boy next to me would say something. I groaned as the essay seemed to grow bigger and bigger. We had to right 500 words on _the effects of bullying by Thomas Reed_. It wasn't until five minutes from the bell that the short boy spoke.

"Do you have a spare pen? Mines ran out" he asked shyly avoiding eye contact.

"Sure" I said handing him a pink biro. He smiled thankfully and continued to write his essay.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to start convocation. "Matty" he said sounding surprised I'd spoken to him.

I decided I liked Matty. He was quiet and kept out my way, just as a human should. I also thought his hair was cool and I knew we shared the same taste in music because his bag was covered in badges and band logos.

We walked together to our next lesson, Math. This time Matty spoke.

"How do you like the school then?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact with me. I nodded my head, I was a very confident person but I had suddenly gone shy.

Matty began asking about my lessons and we grumbled about Math together walking down the purple corridor.

"Have you met any one you like?" he asked becoming a little more confidant. I shrugged my head, just in case that was a hint that he liked me. We walked into Math and I took my seat next to Sarah.

She smiled widely as I sat down. Matty also sat by us.

The teacher babbled on about algebra and we all got very bored.

"Torture!" Sarah groaned, she seemed much more normal than when I first met her. I thought that it was probably because I'd tried to avoid her that day.

"I heard about your arm wrestle with James" she smiled, "he needed a whooping" she added.

The lesson flew by, Sarah and I talked about James and I learnt some very interesting things about him.

The first point that got my attention was that James was frightfully squeamish. Sarah claimed that he couldn't play video games that contained violence and blood.

This amazed me. To me it that was like being afraid of your meal at a restaurant, but I suppose it was common in humans. However, if James wasn't human then this could be an excuse for hiding something.

Another point I learnt from Sarah was that James loved nature. She said that in winter, when the days were dark James wouldn't come into school. Instead he would go camping in the Lake District. This fascinated me. I wasn't totally sure that Sarah's words were true but if James didn't come to school when it was dark, maybe he wasn't totally human after all.

I tried to think of creatures of the night but I didn't know many. Vampires was the obvious one, and werewolves was another. Philip had told me lots about werewolves. He said they were very dangerous and had the power to kill us. One bite from a werewolf and a vampire was instantly killed. Not many creatures had such power, only the werewolves.

I thought about James's chances as a werewolf, they were slim. It would explain his eyes and human sent. It would explain why he didn't look at blood, werewolves like us had been known to live off humans. However if James were a werewolf, my instincts would have possessed me to run at his presence.

Philip ones met a werewolf, he said the smell was like poison gas in a human's nose and the pain he felt in the beast's presence was very painful. This didn't happen to me whilst with James.

I wondered about James's identity all the way home, I couldn't think of a creature that matched his description. I considered elves and demons but nothing added up. I wasn't going to risk asking Philip, he would be stalking James like a shadow. If there was a tiny chance of danger, Philip would find out and kill anything risky. He reminded me of superman, only Philip was a bad guy too.

I arrived home still without an answer. I could only think of one way to find out what James was, to get him to show me.

I knew I couldn't just demand to know what race he followed, but if I could think of a plan, someway to catch him off-guard then I would finally discover what he was. The only worry I had was if James were dangerous, I knew I would be forced to kill him.

**Chapter 4**

_Stalker._

Philip wasn't home when I got home. I found a small white note and in Philip's perfect handwriting were the words:

Hi Alice

Sorry I'm not home yet I'm in the cinema. They're showing van Helsing and I thought it would be a laugh to go watch it. Don't go into the woods there are campers there and you could be caught. I'll be back in about an hour.

Love Philip.

I bind the note and went to my room. I had to find something to distract my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about James!

It frustrated me to not know what he was and the more I thought about him, the fonder I became of him. If I were human, James would be like a god to me. He was very attractive (for a human) and he's feisty attitude was a winner with me.

I sat in my chair and played some CD's. I started off with Beethoven's classics then added some jazz and swing to the playlist. I found myself in a daydream by the fifteenth song.

I imagined myself in a glorious ballroom with a diamond

Chandelier. The floor was a black, glittery marble and the walls were made of mirrors. I danced around the floor wearing a silver gown that puffed out just below my hips. I turned and swayed to the beautiful music as elegant as a fairy.

As I danced around a masculine figure approached the door. He wore a black and white soot with shiny shoes. He smiled at me before asking me to dance. I blushed like a child before excepting his offer and we danced around together. It was like a seen from Cinderella only without the clock.

"James" I said to my partner "How elegant you dance!" "Thank you" he said kissing my hand and took me outside to see the big full moon like a pearl in the sky.

I had gone completely mental! James had no right to be in my daydream as much as I enjoyed it! I couldn't believe that a human could have such a powerful affect on me. I thought about if I was in love, but that was surely impossible for a vampire. I was meant to be a viscous killing machine, my whole mind was designed to _not_ fall in love.

I sat in my chair, unsure what to do. I rocked and swayed but nothing could distract me so I did what must be done, I went to find James.

It was dark outside, I looked at my watch and discovered it was about midnight. I liked midnight, it was the only thing that separated the days.

Philip was home by now and happily sitting watching TV. I tried to creep past him but we have stupidly good hearing so I was caught.

"Where are you going at this time madam?" he asked throwing me to the sofa. I quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm going for a hike" I said casually. "The campers will be well out by now" I pointed out before Philip cold stop me. I attempted to stand up but Philip had me pinned down to the sofa by the waist. We fought playfully for a moment like siblings do and I managed to free myself.

I headed for the door but he stopped me again.

"And are those campers safe whilst sleeping from creatures that might want their blood?" he asked sarcastically. Philip looked into my hazel eyes and let me go. I wasn't _thirsty_, I was _nosy_ and wanted to spy on James.

I left the house and ran into the town. I had no idea where James lived, or if he was home but I was about to find out.

As I raced threw the town looking for James the sky turned pink as the sun awakened. It must have been about 3am now and I knew I should've gone home but I was determined to find James. I stopped on every street searching for his scent.

I smelt many things on my search. Dreary Lane smelt like cold-pizza because a garbage bin had spilt onto the road. Duke Road smelt wet, the rain had caused many puddles all over the place. It wasn't until I reached Columbus Street that I found the sweet delicious smell I had been searching for.

I leaped to the window of a big, white, house with a greenhouse in the garden. The black curtains blocked my view of the inside but I was not prepared to go home now.

I slid down the dusty chimney and crept up into the blue bedroom that held my target. Finally I saw him, sleeping like a dog, curled up in a ball. I watched in amazement as he slept, clueless of my presence. It was strange seeing someone sleep, it had been such a long time since I'd done it, it was like watching a freak show.

James tossed and turned in his sleep. He didn't snore, or speak but a laud snarl came from his mouth regularly. I sat on the end of his bed and began thinking what he was. Now I knew he slept, I had more evidence to work with. I wasn't sure if he was a "nigh time" sleeper as the sun and rose before I found him however I had still been given more clues.

The sun shined brightly into James's room. I fled the house as quick as a flash and went home. Philip didn't look pleased as I walked in, a frown lived on his face. "That was a pretty long hike" he said wanting to know where I'd been.

"I took my time" I answered casually as I collected my schoolbooks together. Philip said nothing, he was waiting for a reasonable answer.

"I went for a look at the town" I admitted, it was almost true. Philip accepted my reason and went upstairs. I was about to leave for school when he shot back into the kitchen.

"I'll take you to school today, I've been neglecting you lately" he said as we jumped into his car and soared down the bumpy road.

I asked Philip about his trip to the cinema, he'd found the film very amusing.

"They honestly think they can kill us with holy water and stakes" he laughed, shaking his head. Stupidity in humans never failed to entertain my brother.

We drove into my school right on the bell. The car park was empty and Philip hurried me to my class. I waved goodbye and within a second was at the door to math.

Sarah and Matty were already in their seats and smiled as I joined them. We chatted about nonsense as humans usually do. Before I got bored and asked

"Where's James to day Matty?" Matty shrugged.

"He wasn't on the bus so he could be skiving" he told me. Sarah added to Matty's answer, "He could be with the social worker, he's adopted you know." This interested me.

"What happened to his real parents?" I asked my eyes widening with curiosity.

"They were killed in a fire" Matty told me

"but apparently his dad was dangerous anyway".

I now knew James couldn't be human, too much told me he wasn't. His eyes, his parents, acting squeamish, not being by humans in the dark he _must _of been inhuman!

I visited his house several nights after that. I always arrived at sunrise and demanded to learn more about him. I listened to his snarls and growls as he slept trying to identify them. Secretly, I liked watching him sleep, I had grown very fond of him over the days I had spent spying on him. A part of me wished he was a vampire and that we could be together although I was very wrong.

My naughty stalking continued for days. I would pay no attention to James at school but at night he never left my sight. It wasn't until a frosty, harsh night that everything changed.

Philip had gone hunting and I grew very bored at home with nothing to do. I was waiting for sunrise so I could go and watch James but it seemed to take forever! My urge to see him was sending me wild. My dead heart seemed to be pounding with excitement and butterflies flew mentally in a stomach. I couldn't handle the wait!

I dashed out of the house and was at James's in minutes. When I arrived something unusual surprised me, James's window was open. It was a large window, big enough for me to climb threw. I stepped into James's room but he wasn't there! Panic and disappointment ran threw my inside.

I was disappointed I he wasn't here but worried about where he was. I guessed that he had climbed out his window and gone somewhere, probably the woods. This proved to me that James was a creature of the night and slept when the sun rose.

Curiosity forced me to stay and wait for James to return. I hid in the wardrobe and sure enough, as the sun rose he collapsed into bed. I watched him sleep as I always did but wanted to know where he'd been. Luckily enough a path of footprints showed me the way. The footprints looked human as I followed them into the woods but the moment they reached the mossy turf of the wood they changed. They were paw prints. This surprised me as I knew James wasn't a werewolf. I followed the paws to a bloody corpse of a deer. Most of its flesh was missing and blood covered the area surrounding it. James was defiantly not squeamish!

The blood made me ravenous and my instincts forced me to drink from what was left of this animal. I didn't calm down until I reached school. Half of me felt mad, I knew this was the after-shock of a meal however the other half of me felt bewildered. I was extremely close to finding out what James was. I had about three theories but I soon learnt in terror that they were all very wrong.

**Chapter 5**

_Tales of truth._

James was at school the next morning. He looked different. I had become so use to seeing him sleep that I had forgot what he was like awake! I had forgotten how insulting he could be and how big his attitude was. He sat next to me in History.

"Hey gorgeous did you miss me?" he asked, too flirty. I much preferred him in his sleep.

"Were you gone? Oops I didn't notice!" I said sarcastically keeping level with his attitude. He laughed smugly and rooted for his book in his bag.

"Go on then, where were you?" I asked sounding less bothered than I secretly was. James looked at me and mumbled quietly,

"I had food poisoning, I had to have clean blood."

He had been truthful, he had needed clean blood, that's what the deer was for.

If James had been truthful then I had to be too.

"Wasn't exactly _clean_ though was it? I almost feel sorry for that deer!" I said awkwardly. James's expression seemed completely normal, it didn't change. I'd just told him I knew that he was inhuman and he didn't care! I asked bewildered,

"Don't you care that I know what you are?" The answer I received almost killed me.

"I'm hardly the bad guy for eating a deer am I? Have you ever stopped to notice the mess your dinners make? There much worse than mine and anyway it was a one-off I was sick" James said. I almost fell off my chair in surprise! I wanted to ask him how he knew but I couldn't speak. Surly it wasn't that obvious I was a vampire!

It took me several lessons to recover from my traumatic state. It wasn't until last lesson, Science that I asked

"How did you know?!"

James laughed hysterically,

"You have no idea do you? Hasn't that brother of yours ever tolled you that monster's are real? You must at least know what a werewolf is?"

Now I was very confused.

"But your not a werewolf, you can't be!" I protested. James shook his head and teased,

"No I'm _much_ worse!" and burst into laughter again.

I did my work in confusion. Could James be worse? He watched as I wrote my notes on the elements and I could tell he was thinking of something to say. I beat him to it and asked, still confused

"Is my invitation still open for help with homework?"

This time James looked confused

"You've just been told I know your secret _and _that I can kill you and you want help with your homework?"

I nodded, praying he would say yes. "

Sure" he said "come to mine after school."

Great! Know I could finally solve this mystery. I couldn't wait for the last bell to ring and free us so I could begin questioning on James.

It didn't take us long to reach James's place. The bus he caught took us directly to his house. We walked up to his room together, it looked much better in the light.

James sat on his bed and pulled me next to him.

"So what homework do you need help on?" he asked gazing into my eyes. I found it hard to focus but I was determined to discover what James was.

"Mythology" I said and smirked.

"We're not doing mythology!" James protested but I quickly pointed out that James wasn't in my English class.

"What do you want to know about then, it can't be vampires and I hope you know about werewolves so what is it then?" he asked feeling foolish he had fallen into my trap.

"I'm not sure, whatever you are" I said still gazing into his eyes.

"I'm a shape-shifter" he confessed pulling himself away from me. I stared silently at James. He was lying on his bed, the same way he did in his sleep only his eyes were open and he wasn't growling.

"Thank you for telling me" I smiled sweetly and moved to his said. We were both unsure what to say. Personally, I didn't want to speak. I was quite happy to just lie next to James speechless, it gave me a feeling I hadn't felt in a century. It made me feel human.

James took my cold hand in his,

"Is that all you wanted to know?" he asked, surprised at my silence. I nodded happily. James shook his head in disbelief and laughed. I hoped he wouldn't send me home now, even though I would come back in the night.

"Shall I leave?" I asked sadly, removing myself from James's bed. James moaned and pulled me back down by the waist.

"Don't go, let's play a game."

James pulled an empty bottle from his bin and placed it on the bed. He span the bottle and it pointed towards me. "Truth or dare?" he asked excitedly. I couldn't believe I was playing spin the bottle, but didn't refuse as it kept me with James.

"Truth" I answered. James paused and thought for a moment.

"Why do you watch me sleep?"

I went as red as a tomato, how did James know about that?

"I don't sleep, so it's like watching a magic show to me" I whispered still feeling embarrassed. "And it's funny" I added.

James spun the bottle again, this time it pointed at him. "Truth!" he shouted. I easily thought of a thousand questions to ask James but kept the games simple and asked,

"How do you know I watch you sleep?"

James looked smug. "I have a sixth sense of security. Whenever I'm under attention alarm bells go off in my head." I was surprised at how open James was with me.

We played spin the bottle for hours. We asked each other the most random questions like, "

what time do you like most?" and "who was your first crush_?_"

We did the stupidest dares. I dared James to do an impression of Jamie Oliver, being a shape-shifter he did a good job. James dared me to flash at his neighbours. We had tons of fun.

Too soon it went dark outside. I didn't want to leave but James but we both needed food. We lay on the bed and stared into each other's eyes one last time before James sighed,

"Game over." I moaned and begged,

"One more go and I'll leave you alone."

James span the bottle and to my luck it landed on him. James chose dare also to my luck.

"Kiss me" I whispered. James smiled as he moved closer to me and we closed our eyes. Slowly, he put his lips to mine and we kissed. My senses went mental! The butterflies in my stomach doubled and my mind went numb.

This was my first kiss and it felt great. James's lips were soft and gentle. His scent was comforting and everything about that moment relaxed me. I felt secure in James's arms and was upset when he finally took his lips from mine. Before he could speak I jumped from the bed and said happily

"See you later then."

Before James could blink I was gone.

I'd had an amazing time however Philip was very angry when I arrived home.

"Where have you been!" he screamed, scaring me a little. I hid behind my hair so he couldn't see my face and replied,

"With James."

Philip went mental.

**Chapter 6**

_The bloodhound._

"Do you even realise how stupid you've been!" he screamed. "It's not even you he likes it's your hunting skills! Get it into your head he's _human_!"

Tears were running down my cheeks as my brother yelled down my ear. He slammed his fist onto the table making the house shake. His fangs grew out he was so angry and his nails were turning sharp as if he was hunting.

Philip tried to calm down running his fingers threw his hair. "I need a drink" he said as he left the house.

I sobbed quietly to myself. I had had such an amazing night, did it have to end like this? I curled up in my room and listened to blues. I was trying to think how I would explain the situation to my brother. I thought of explanation after explanation but I knew that they wouldn't convince Philip.

I must've thought of things that I could say for hours because Philip arrived home. He walked up to my room and had clearly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted I was just waiting for you to arrive home before I went hunting."

I smiled sadly at Philip, I was still upset. Philip was my best friend and only family I couldn't bare seeing him angry. He hugged me tightly and asked "I'm all ears, what's your side of the story?"

I was surprised at my brother's calm reaction, a drink had clearly cheered him up. I smelt his breath, it didn't smell of animal blood.

"What did you drink?" I asked worriedly. Philip shrugged his shoulders,

"blood." I laughed unsatisfied at is sarcastic answer and said, "From what, you better not of killed anyone local!"

Philips expression was timeless. He looked so surprised by my sudden attitude towards humans he almost lost balance and fell over.

"Since when have you cared about the lives of people?" he asked, dazed. I shook my head and threw a pillow at him

"Since I started school with them!" We fought with the pillows for ages, laughing and joking like we used to do. I hadn't had fun with Philip since we'd moved here and it was good to know he was still a good laugh.

He pulled himself off my floor waving a white tissue

"I surrender! Don't shoot!" he mocked. I laughed loudly at my brother before racing him to the sofa down stairs. We began our usual channel hoping.

As usual nothing half interesting was on the TV so I closed my eyes and thought about my amazing night. I thought about the kiss with James and the pillow fight with Philip. I sighed happily as the thoughts flew threw my head like fairies. Suddenly I felt a cold elbow nudge my side. I turned and saw Philip staring at me, the remote in his hand.

"You still haven't told me what happened today you know" Philip hinted. I could tell he was being protective and concerned for my well being. I thought about what I was going to say, should I tell Philip the truth or not? I knew that if I lied to Philip and he found out he would never forgive me. On the other hand if I told him the truth I might be putting James at risk. I decided that family comes first and told the truth. I slowly began to explain.

"James and I are a- well a guess we are have a bit of a thing and I know you said that he's only in this because of my hunting skills but he's _not_ human so I know this is genuine and I love him Philip, I really do!"

Philip's faced dropped. He suddenly became an anxious wreck and just like a family began questioning me like I was on trial for murder.

"What happened between you?" he asked and "You can't honestly love him! Do you _really _love him?"

At first I was relived that the questions were only basic questions that even human families might ask. It wasn't until dawn that Philip cautiously asked

"If he's not human, what is he?"

Now I was worried my whole head filled with panic, if Philip didn't approve of my next answer James was sure to die.

"Promise me you won't harm him or judge him or anything like that if I tell?" I asked worriedly. Philip nodded although I could tell he wasn't happy. Just before I answered he added

"Unless he's a werewolf."

"Unless he's a werewolf" I repeated and finally answered "He's a shape-shifter." My eyes filled with anxiety as I waited for Philip to react.

"He's a liar! The shape-shifting race has died out!" he finally blurted out.

"But I have proof, I've seen his kill and his tracks, he even told me what he was!" I protested. Philips eyes suddenly filled with worry and his fast hand locked the doors and windows in a second. It seemed like Philip was trying to imprison me in the house.

"Are you positive he's a shape-shifter?" Philip asked, his eyes were now more worried than mine. I nodded. Philip collapsed onto the sofa in what seemed like fear.

"Do you know what this means? It means he's the lost one, the one they have searched for centuries, he's the bloodhound's son."

I had never heard of the bloodhound but his name still sent shivers down my spine.

"W-what?" I asked with the little voice I had left.

Philip sat me down gently and began to explain.

"In the late eighteenth century a bloody battle took place between vampires and their enemy, the werewolf. War had been happening between the two kinds ever since Dracula was murdered. Never in history have the races been at peace and finally a battle was to be held. It happened all over the world on the full moon of March. It started equal but it wasn't only moments before the werewolves took the lead. To kill a vampire, all a werewolf must do is bite it however for us to kill them we must stab them or shoot them with some form of silver. Then the silver must enter their blood stream or they won't die. As you can guess vampires were in great need of soldiers. They began scavenging and biting innocent humans, in fact that's how I was bitten. The werewolves became incredibly angry over our _cheating _and summand their ultimate weapon, the bloodhound. He was a violent werewolf killing everything he saw. No-one ever survived him, not a single soul. The vampires panicked at the birth of the bloodhound and fought endlessly, trying to slay him. It took years and no-one had managed to defeat the beast. The gruesome creature was killing even the werewolves themselves. Humans, inhuman and animals alike were being slaughtered by the hundred, something had to be done. The world turned to the ancient sphinx of Egypt for an answer. The only advice they received was to poison the bloodhound so every living thing was given a silver necklace. The plan was that if attacked by the bloodhound the creature would stab it with the necklace and it would die. The plan almost worked but silver did not kill the bloodhound. He did become very weak though and slowly began to die of hunger as he couldn't hunt. On his deathbed he called to an ancient genie to grant him one curse. It was out of the genie's power to refuse and she granted him a son. The bloodhound swore that his son would avenge his death and conquer the world. There was one flaw to the bloodhound's plan, after his death the genie kidnapped the child and changed him. She made him a shape-shifter but a very unique one. Many rules limited his capability and a human family adopted him. No-one in the magic realm knew the location of this being or the power he possessed. Over time the worry was forgotten but everyone knew that if this dark child was ever to be found he was to be killed. Rumour has it that he did avenge his father by taking the lives of fifty vampires and fifty werewolves. No-one ever came to find the bloodhound's son but everyone knew he was the only living shape-shifter and that he should fear his safety greatly. Alice, don't you see, James is the son of the bloodhound, future killer of the word."

I almost fainted at my brother's tale. I'd known of the battle but not of the bloodhound or his son. I began to shake with fear, that was the scariest thing I'd heard since the rainy day I was bitten. I began to lose control of my breathing and fell onto my brother's knee in a state of panic.

"Please don't kill him Philip, I'll watch him, I'll make sure nothing comes to harm." I begged but my brother shook his head.

"I'm not going to stop you seeing him Alice, but please be careful! Remember his purpose in life is to kill and I don't want to lose you!" Philip said his eyes were full of worry. "Listen" he said holding me by the shoulders, "I've promised not to kill him but the second there's any signs of danger I won't have a choice Alice, I'm sorry."

I understood my brother's reasons and excepted how dangerous James was. This was going to be _very_ difficult.

**Chapter 7 **

_Hunting humans. _

I ran to school and arrived just before the bell. I sorted my tangled hair out with my fingers and walked into Math. Sarah was sitting patiently in her seat whilst Matty was talking to his friends. I took my seat and greeted Sarah happily. She turned to speak to me.

"Hi Alice! How are you today?" she asked enthusiastically. I smiled and put my thumb up, I was listening to Sarah although my main interests were on Matte's convocation. I was listening carefully just incase James's name crept into their chat. I hadn't seen him today and wondered where he might be.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Sarah asked as she realised that I had stopped listening to her story about her pet rabbit.

"Sorry Sarah I was just-umm" I thought of a good excuse, "Trying to remember if I'd brought my English homework with me."

Sarah nodded, I was a good liar.

Matty rushed to his seat as Mr. Collins burst threw the door.

"Hi Alice" Matty said, smiling widely at me. I smiled back as the boring lesson on shapes began.

I tried to listen to the teacher however he babbled on so much it was enough to make anyone's head dizzy. I was relived when Sarah's warm hand passed me a note.

_Hi! talk to me I'm dying of boredom!_

I wrote back in tiny letters:

_Me too!_

Sarah and I wrote notes to each other all lesson. Even Matty joined us at some point, the lesson was agonisingly boring for everyone. We were relived when the bell rang.

Matty, being a jokester stood up and yelled,

"Thank you lord for letting the bell ring!"

The whole class burst into laughter as Matty ran quickly from the angry maths teacher. I laughed to myself as I walked down to the canteen. Matty had a good character.

I saw him again in the canteen. He was sitting with James and they're other friends. James whistled loudly as I entered the canteen. I looked around in surprise, James was standing up making a gesture for me to join him. I took my sandwich and walked to his table, butterflies in my stomach. He smiled as he saw I was coming and greeted me with a hug. His mates wolf whistled at us as I sat in-between James and Matty. Matty smiled shyly at me, he was listening to his I-pod. Matty wasn't very sociable, even with his best friends.

I began breaking crumbs off my sandwich hoping no-one would realise that I wasn't eating. I usually sat by myself at lunch to avoid this from happening. James began to talk to me,

"Matty says math almost killed you of boredom, you should come to our class, now _there's_ a good laugh."

I smiled shyly at James. He could tell I felt uncomfortable around his friends. I liked Matty but the other two boys were very strange. They were the sort of humans you wouldn't drink from, as you didn't know where they'd been.

James suddenly stood up. I noticed that he had finished his burger and was waiting for me to get up so that we could leave.

"Thank you" I whispered as we left the canteen. He took my hand and we went outside.

It was a cloudy day, perfect weather in my opinion. We sat on the grass and began to talk.

"I missed you last night, you weren't spying on me as usual" James said as I blushed.

"I was with my brother" I explained and began to tell him about our pillow fight. I told him about our channel hoping and what we did although I failed to mention my brother's story of the bloodhound.

James smiled at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked curiously. James shook his head in what seemed like disbelief and said,

"You could do anything, hunt, kill, take power over the world and what do you do with your time? Pillow fights!" We laughed together although I became very nervous when James spoke of power and killing. I thought whether it was a wise thing to do if I asked him about his father and thought it best not to.

James broke the silence,

"May I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"If you can't eat human food then why do you go to the canteen at lunch?"

I looked surprised that James had asked me that. It wasn't a question I was expecting.

"To blend in" I explained and he showed he understood. "Now it's my turn to ask a question," I declared "What are your limits as a shape-shifter?"

James's eyes darkened as I plunged deeper into his world. His silent voice slowly began to explain.

"As a shape-shifter I can change into anything but I can only change at night when it's dark. However if I don't change when it becomes dark then I will be stuck as the form I'm in for example, as we speak I am human but if I don't change tonight I will always be human. To avoid this every night I go to the woods and change form. Just before sunrise I turn back into a human so I'm human for the next day. If tonight I didn't change at sunrise, I would have to spend the day as whatever form I was in."

I nodded satisfied at my explanation before asking

"What are your eating habits then?" James rolled his eyes, "This is like being in a job interview!"

I laughed, still waiting for an answer though.

"Ok I'll tell you" he smiled, "I take to the diet of whatever form I'm in and eat twice a day."

I thought about this, it made sense. James ate at the canteen and would eat again in the woods tonight. I had one question left but I was too nervous to ask it. However, as if James could read minds he answered the question I had been thinking of.

"To kill me, if you ever tried, you'd have to rip out my heart whilst in my original form."

I looked extremely surprised when he told me this. I felt quite shocked that he knew what I was thinking. James laughed at my expression and pulled me to my feet. As he did, he whispered in my ear the threat,

"But no-one in the magic realms know what the bloodhounds son's original form is."

A hot shrudder went down my spine, it was like a burning sensation. I suddenly felt incredibly scared. James knew what he was and knew his power.

I started to walk home. I was thinking about whether or not I was to tell Philip about what James had said when Philip himself pulled up outside the school gates in his new sports car. The girls in school went wild. They ran towards the car, checking the driver out. They pouted and waved, some of them even wrote their numbers on their hand to show Philip. I rolled my eyes, pushing past the crowd and got into the car.

I received hundreds of evil glares from the girl mob as I fastened my seat belt and Philip drove off.

"Nice ride" I told him as I admired the shiny radio and leather gear stick.

"I bought it with blood money" Philip told me. Blood money? What did he mean.

"What's that?" I asked.

Philip explained "Apparently when you mix bear and goats blood it makes a very rare human blood, doctors don't know that so when I mixed the two they thought it was my blood and I got lot's of money for it!"

"You clever little cheat!" I laughed as we arrived home. Philip parked his shiny new red car in the drive and we walked into the house. I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Are you out tonight?" Philip asked casually. I nodded

"I need to go hunting" I declared. Philip shook his head and opened the unused freezer.

"Dinner's sorted" he told me throwing a bag of frozen blood at me.

I felt very confused, since when had we kept blood in the freezer? It was like Philip was trying to become involved in the strange human habit of freezing and storing food. I think it's crazy, why store food when you can catch it fresh? Even humans are capable of hunting!

"I had leftovers in the mixture I made for the hospital" Philip told me as I stared at the bag. I opened it and began licking the frozen blood. Philip howled with laughter. "What?" I sniggered and still laughing he said,

"Last time you had an ice lolly you were human!" I laughed but couldn't help pulling a sour face, the blood-lolly was terrible!

I shook my head as I remembered how long ago that was. I remember mother had spilt yoghurt on the kitchen floor. It was a very cold winter and the yoghurt froze over night. Philip, Alexandra our other brother and I had spent the next day with our very first lolly. I laughed as a remembered the fights we had whilst deciding who had the biggest piece. What fun we had!

The night soon fell and I shyly mumbled to Philip

"Can I go see James?" Philip was very surprised that I asked permission and he didn't refuse. I hugged him before running to James's. It was strange how it was possible to love your supposedly killer.

He was waiting for me in his garden when I arrived at his house. He looked different. His skin was very pale, it looked whiter than snow and it was cold, very cold. His human scent had been replaced by a warm, welcoming scent. His teeth were as white as pearls and I couldn't help but notice that he had two razor-sharp fangs. He smiled at me as I examined his new body.

"What do think?" he asked me as he twirled around, faster than light.

"You're a vampire" I whispered as my breath left me and surprise flooded my system. A heard of wild butterflies invaded my stomach. James laughed and stared into my hypnotic eyes, moving closer with every breath. I closed my eyes and listened to his soft voice whisper in my ear "I'll be human by tomorrow, so let's not waste time."

James lifted me into his arms and carried me to the forest. I melted.

It didn't take us long to get there, only about a 40 seconds. He gently flopped my corpse onto the smooth grass and lay beside me.

"You look even more beautiful in the dark" he complimented. I turned an embarrassing shade of red and hid behind my soft fringe. James shook his head and moved my hair,

"No hiding tonight" he told me as I playfully groaned and rolled on the grass. I was much closer to James now and could feel his jacket zip near my waist. I was on my side facing away from James staring into the dark wood ahead of me. James followed my gaze and leaning over me offered,

"Shall we grab a bite to eat?" I chuckled at his offer and correcting his question,

"Drink."

He nodded and headed towards the town. I blocked his path and viscously pointed towards the wood. I wasn't going to kill a human, not after settling down. James looked angry. His eyes turned red and I quickly remembered that he wasn't a full-time vampire, he could easily change form and kill me. My throat went dry with fear but I didn't move out of his way. If James did like me he would respect my diet. He sighed and took my hands and placed them in his.

"For a century you have been like this and for a century have ignored your call in nature. Alice you were designed to live off humans, you shouldn't ignore your instincts, it's normal to feed from them!" James told me, almost sympathetically.

"I know" I admitted staring at the ground.

"One human isn't going to make a difference, you can't tell me you haven't done it before!" James continued, egging me on.

I thought about James's words. I had killed humans before, several times. Their blood was much nicer than any animals. It was sweeter, purer and more filling. It was like a rare wine worth hundreds of pounds that can only be enjoyed when at it's best. I had drank from men, women and children in the past why should I stop know? I had killed entire families in one night, James was right, one human wouldn't hurt.

I thought about Philip and how disappointed he would be. I could picture his sad face looking down at me in disgust. Suddenly a hopeful thought leaped into my head, how would Philip find out? We didn't have to hunt in _this_ town, we could be miles away in seconds. No-one would ever suspect us! This thought gave me great joy, after all I did enjoy human blood.

James saw the change in my body language and with a nod of approval from me we raced to a far-away village to hunt.

The village was at a port and stank of fish.

"I hate fish!" I protested to James holding my nose. James laughed and said

"Well it's a good thing we're not here for the fish then!"

I laughed at his joke and we began smelling the air for humans. There was a middle-aged man only a few kilometres away. I could smell that he was healthy and would make a perfect meal. We crept threw the sleeping village and approached our prey. I snarled and hissed at the helpless human as my nails grew sharp and fangs grew pointy.

I leaped onto his neck waking him up, but for him it was to late. I began sucking wildly as his sweet, fresh blood poured into my mouth. I sighed as the warmth of the blood spread into my veins. James soon joined me, it was his first meal as a vampire and he enjoyed it as much as I did.

After finishing I cleaned my mouth and ran my tongue across my teeth wiping away any leftover blood. My sanity came back as my instincts calmed down. My eyes turned a happy shade of light brown and I was full once more.

James openly said "Your mental when you hunt!" I felt ashamed. It wasn't my fault I was a monster but threw-out my life I had wished that my instincts weren't so powerful. "We're all like that" I said guiltily. I had never seen myself hunt but I knew I was lethal by the state that I left my prey in. Even in my first few months as a vampire I was a _messy_ eater.

I tried to think of something to say that would change the subject but James, for the second time that night picked me up and began carrying me home. He smelt human again and I quickly realised that it was sunrise, he had changed into a human.

"We won't make it back at this pace" I muttered but James couldn't go any faster. By the time we had left the village James was panting like a dog, even fake humans were unfit! I rolled my eyes and made him release me from his comfortable arms. I softly kissed his cheek and whispered "My turn."

He looked extremely worried as I threw him over my back and ran us home.

When we got back James looked awkward.

"We never speak of that again!" he demanded and giving me a hug entered his house. I laughed to myself and headed home.

It wasn't until I arrived home that the guilt of what I had done sank in. What would I say if my brother asked what we had done? Shame destroyed my happy mood and left me very upset.

**Chapter 8**

_Guilty conscience._

I walked into the house gloomy as ever. Philip was cleaning his shiny car. He doted on his new car, it was part of the family now. I tried to sneak past him and get to my room. All I needed to do was get my schoolbooks and I could leave the house. I was desperately trying to avoid talking to Philip. I couldn't bare the thought of him finding out about what I had done the night before and thought it best to not speak to him.

I successfully got my things and was almost out of the drive when a cold hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I don't like creepers you know" said Philip holding me back. I sighed, I'd almost made it.

"I wasn't creeping, I was just going to school" I told him, desperate to leave. Philip shook his head although he was smiling.

"It's a Saturday" Philip explained. I had no escape from his wise eyes. I slopped back into the house and threw my bag on the floor.

It was probably a good thing I didn't have school, after my last meal it would've been really hard to be around humans. I flopped onto the sofa like a rag doll and it wasn't long before Philip was beside me. He looked at me curiously and hinted

"It isn't very often that someone avoids socialising unless something's wrong." I agreed with him and turned on the TV. He began to look impatient.

"What happened Alice? You must tell me! If that evil little bloodhound has done anything I must know!" Philip threatened. I looked to the ground in shame, I couldn't hide my secret anymore. I sighed and thought very carefully about how I would tell him of my horrific act of murder.

"I had a very nice night last night. James became a vampire to be like me and we had some food. It was good." Philip wasn't satisfied. He knew I had failed to mention something and began investigating. He asked me hundreds of questions, some silly and some very logical. I was beginning to think he wouldn't ask me what I'd eaten and I would get away with my crime. I was wrong.

Philip thought very carefully and asked "So what did you drink from, bear, goat, deer?" A painful mixture of guilt and panic possessed me.

"Human" I whimpered with no voice to answer. Philips fist clenched, his eyes darkened but not in hunger, in anger. He sighed heavily as he controlled his rage. Guilt twisted my expression I couldn't bear seeing my brother like this because of something I'd done. I attempted to explain but Philip screamed

"Just shut up Alice you stupid girl! Why did you do it? Why? You know better than that!" I sobbed at my brother's words. They hurt me like a stake to the heart. I couldn't handle it! I felt so ashamed. Philip had let me live in this world, trusting me to not harm anyone and when we finally settle down into one place I do this. I felt so stupid! I would give anything to turn back the clock and stop myself but I can't.

Philip stood up and walked to the window.

"Where?" he hissed at me.

"A little fishing village about 5o miles away, nothing local." I couldn't answer without sobbing I felt so bad. I didn't know that vampires could feel guilt being of the demon family but we could!

"I really hope it was worth it Alice! I honestly do because you've upset me and put our kind in danger not just locally but globally!" I shook my head in disbelief "How?" I asked although it sounded like I was pleading for life in a crown court.

"You've shown him how easily lead you are! How easy you'll give into something! Don't you see you've introduced the son of the bloodhound to power! If he knows that he can get you to kill think of what he could do with that knowledge! He has now seen how easy it would be for him to get an army of followers, not that he needs them that is! Alice you stupid vampire! I don't care about what you killed, what bugs me is that he got you to do it."

My sorrow turned to panic as the truth sank in. I had been very foolish. James could've got me to kill anyone that night with his loving charms! I could've caused war or been found out at the least! I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I shook my as I thought about it all and quickly told my brother

"I know how to kill him, you have to remove his heart when he's in his original form, whatever that is."

Philips expression didn't change and he screamed at me, almost hurting my ears

"That's helpful! No-one but his parents no what his original form is!"

James had no mother, he was made in his father's wishes by a genie. His father was dead so no-one knew his real form. We had no hope, all that was left to do was to plead that he hadn't noticed how easily lead I was. I thought hard but no ideas came to my mind. I had to see James, that was all I could do. I headed for the door muttering to Philip where I was going. Philip didn't reply he just muttered something under his voice. I think it was about James.

It was daylight outside so I couldn't run to James's house. I had to be very careful walking too, several times I became blind under the sun and fell over. It took me ten minutes (which is ages for me) to get to James's but I wasn't heading back. I had no idea what I would say to James but I couldn't bear being at home.

I knocked on the door swiftly and waited for someone to open it. I wasn't used to waiting and it made me feel very nervous.

James's mother opened the door and let me in without a care of who I was. She mumbled that James was in his room, as usual and I went upstairs. I knocked on his door and he opened it before I put my hand back down.

His face looked really worried when he saw me and inviting me in, he gave me a huge hug.

"What's happened, you look like you've been crying?" said his worried voice. I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered,

"Philip hates me after last night" as the words came out I whimpered pathetically but James didn't seem to care. I was using his shoulder as a pillow as he comforted me sweetly.

He took me into his arms and kissed me on the head.

"I'm sorry," he said "I didn't know it would cause this much trouble."

I sniffed and assured him it was ok although it wasn't. I removed myself from his arms when I saw alarmingly that we weren't alone. Matty had been silently siting in the corner the whole time!

I blushed wildly as he awkwardly smiled at me. The two boys had been playing on the Internet before I had arrived and Matty was still sitting at the computer desk. James whispered into my ear,

"Don't worry, Matty's used to being in situations like that." It wasn't very re-assuring! I felt really silly knowing that Matty had seen me in a state like that and even worse he had seen how I was with James. However he didn't seem to care much. He casually told James that it was his turn on the game and acted completely normal.

"How do you _do_ that?" I asked in amazement. James answered over Matty,

"Matty's mums a psychic, he's used to upset people in the house." This intrigued me, I could really use some information from a physic. Not only would she know if James was out to kill us all but physic's were known to be related to genie's. A master plan flashed in my head. It was so clever I felt rather proud of it!

My plan was to consult Matty's mother and eventually meet her genie relation. This genie would be bound to know the genie that created James and therefore know his true form. Then if things did go badly we could kill James.

I was very pleased with my plan but the thought of having to kill James made me feel depressed. I pictured him lying dead on the cold floor, a hole where his heart should be. It upset me, I loved James even if he was evil.

My guilty conscience went from huge to hugger. I felt guilty for hurting Philip and now for betraying James. I loved James but at the same time was trying to get him killed. The whole thing buzzed confusingly in my head, it didn't make sense. I couldn't change how I felt or James's nature, the only thing I could do was stop trying to kill him. However if I did this I would be betraying my kind and the rest of the world. I began thinking, what did I love more, James or the world?

I was awoken from my thoughts by James's warm hand. He grabbed my waist and sat me next to him by the computer. It felt strange being with Matty and James at the same time. James had his arm around me and Matty didn't care.

I had been in this situation as a human and the other people always seemed uncomfortable if I was in someone's arms.

I admired Matty's carefree approach to life and watched the boys' battle on their game. I didn't play, it would involve moving out of James's arms and I didn't want to do that.

Hours past my guilt seemed to fade away with time although I was still afraid to go home. Matty left at about six o clock leaving James and I alone.

"So what shall we do?" James asked turning the computer off. I pretended to think, I already knew what I wanted to do. I shrugged my shoulders happily, James could guess what I was thinking of. He placed his warm hand on my neck and we kissed. It still gave me butterflies even though we'd done it before. After several minutes I moved away from him and he jumped onto his bed. I went to join him and noticed he was looking out the window.

It was getting dark and James excused himself from the room. I waited patiently, I knew James had gone to change form, he had to.

I wandered what he would come back as, I prayed it wasn't a wolf. I tired imagining James as different things. I happily remembered him as a vampire and laughed several times at the thought of him as various animals. I was still laughing when he came back.

"What's so funny?" he asked. To my delight he had changed into a vampire again. I shook my head refusing to answer. He sat me on the bed and asked again. I shook my head again. Playfully, he pushed me over so I was lying down and leaned over me.

"Pretty please?" he asked in a childish voice. I laughed but still refused, I had to show James that vampires had willpower after the night before. I looked into his eyes and pointed out,

"Your dad would flip if he saw you as a vampire you know." I surprised myself by how calmly I could talk about the gruesome bloodhound, James felt the same. Leaning even closer he said,

"Well he's not here is he?"

To my horror, James suddenly began tickling me. I laughed madly, I was very ticklish.

"Stop it!" I shouted threw my laughter but it wasn't working. I wriggled down the bed as he tickled me, I wriggled so much that we were now nose to nose. He stopped and said,

"That's better."

I laughed by how cheeky James could be and relaxed after my tickle attack.

"Does it scare you, knowing about my dad?" James asked. I thought about this for a moment before saying truthfully,

"It scares me to think that you could kill me here and now in a second but I don't want you ignore you just because you of that." James smiled and lay his head next to mine. "So what would you do if I _did_ avenge my father?" he asked. I swallowed, and lost my voice again. Slowly but surely I managed to speak

"My kind would kill you, I'd have to accept it and join them, I wouldn't want to though." I was amazed by how honest I was with James, I was too honest.

James moved away looking sad. I was worried I had hurt his feelings, he couldn't help being what he was. I thought of things I could say to comfort him however nothing came to mind. The only thing I could think of saying was more questions.

Under the pressure of the silence I decided to ask

"_Would_ you ever avenge your father?"

I began feeling nervous as James didn't answer. I began feeling dizzy in worry as the silence deafened me. James saw how tense I was and took my hand in his.

"When my father died, I was very upset, I suppose anyone would be-" James began slowly and awkwardly. "I knew why he had wished for me and I felt proud to have such a powerful destiny." I was now beginning to see how much of his father was in James. He had a craving for power, even if that power was evil. I didn't interrupt him, things I learnt now would be very important in future. James continued,

"Before I was placed under care I abducted a clan of fairies and burned them. I hoped that their ashes would resurrect my father but luckily the genie stopped me. She warned me about my evil parent although it didn't seem to add up in my head, it was my dad she was talking about! I did what my father had told me to do and I _did _take innocent lives. They were mostly vampires. I killed a hundred vampires and all the werewolves that had betrayed my dad in just five days. That was when the genie hid me in a human family. I began to learn right and wrong with the humans, however it still didn't stop me. I wasn't stopped until my mum, who you met down stairs was widowed. Her husband was stabbed. Seeing her so upset about a murder made me stop. Only every year or so do I actually kill without cause now. I kill on the anniversary of my fathers death."

I was amazed. Firstly by the fact that James did avenge his father and still does kill people. Secondly by how unique his views on revenge were. However, I was mostly amazed by how passionate he was for the people he was closed to. He cared for his foster-mother and his father. He felt grief as did humans. I began to sympathise James, he had been born to kill but felt love.

As my emotions took over I couldn't help but hug James. I think he was confused as he had just told me that he had avenged the bloodhound and killed many lives and I had hugged him. He didn't realise the beauty of the tale he had told.

He asked in his confusion

"What was that for?"

I chuckled at how blind James was. He couldn't see his own loving character. I shook my head and gave the useless answer

"You won't understand."

James was very surprised at my reaction to his past. He didn't realise how reassuring it was to me to know that not only had he finished his vengeance but he too had a guilty conscience.

**Chapter 9**

_Blood spills._

I learnt many new things about James that night. I'd learnt about his past and hopes for the future. I discovered that there was an emotional soul inside such a dangerous creature.

James had learnt about me too. He'd learnt about when I was bitten and my time in a travelling lifestyle. He was fascinated by how I'd controlled my want for human blood and how important it was that I stuck to animals. I trusted James and felt like I could tell him anything but I always remembered what he was and I was careful what I told him.

The two main secrets I needed to keep were that one, I went blind in direct sunlight. (He could use this as a great advantage if he were to change his ways.) Also how my instincts possessed me whilst hunting. (This too could leave him at an advantage.)

As I walked home that night three main thoughts went threw my head.

The first thought was if I was to introduce James to Philip. The two knew of each other but had never met. I thought how wonderful it would be should they get on. However I could see a detailed picture of them fighting in my head. I knew I would loose one of them if they did fight.

The second thought was about Matty's mother. I was certain I was going to meet her but wasn't sure if I wanted meet the genie and discover how to kill James. I knew it was the right thing to do but it scared me to think what would happen if a time came and I had to share that information. I loved James and didn't want to be responsible for his death!

My third and final thought was about what would happen if my relationship with James went further. I smiled at this thought. A life with James would be paradise. I could be with him every hour of the day regardless of the weather or time. I would be able to hunt with him again, although I would never drink from a human again.

As happy as this thought was there was still sadness. If I were to be with James forever, we would never be able to start a family. It was possible but it would mean another generation in the line of bloodhounds. That sadly I could never allow that to happen, could I?

As I entered the house, Philip rushed to the door to greet me. He startled me.

"Hi" I muttered unsure if Philip was still angry with me. He smiled half-heartedly and mumbled,

"It's about time you got back it's dark." I was relived that Philip had cooled down after what had happened. I thought whether or not I should tell him about Matty's mum and the genie but thought it safer not to.

I sat in the lounge with Philip relived that he wasn't angry anymore. We sat anxiously not knowing what to say. I played with my fingers nervously, this was the first time I had felt uncomfortable around my brother. He was my best friend and only family, never before had we fallen out.

Philip leaned towards the TV remote but stopped himself from picking it up. We both knew that we should talk things over after our quarrel so he refused to turn on the TV.

"How's James?" Philip asked nervously. I knew that Philip had no interest in James's feelings and was only trying to start convocation so I decided that I would change the subject,

"We talked about stuff. I've learned some really important information and even-" I paused and thought. Should I tell my brother about Matty's parent? I knew it was the right thing to do but didn't want him to learn what knowledge the genie had. I changed my sentence,

"And even sorted out last night's incident." Philip smiled. He could tell that wasn't what I was going to say but didn't question me. As much as he needed the information he respected my feelings towards James and gave me plenty of privacy.

"What did you learn then?" he asked sounding interested. I relaxed, Philip and I weren't going to quarrel again.

"I learnt about his childhood and what revenge he has done for his father. He's stopped his killings and finally realised right from wrong" I told Philip. Just before he could disagree or say a nasty comment I added

"And I believed him."

I wasn't sure what Philip felt but his expression showed that he was deep in thought. After several minutes he solemnly nodded and said,

"Ok, if you think he's safe I'll trust you- for now."

I sighed in relief. Finally something positive had come from this sticky situation. Philip was finally coming to terms with James. Although he still disliked and distrusted James, a small change in his opinions for our relationship was something.

A shimmer of hope fluttered threw me. I couldn't help but smile. Finally a silver lining at appeared in my big black cloud. This tiny adjustment in Philips feelings had a huge affect on me as it showed that things might change.

I floated away to my room to listen to some music. I flicked threw my large collection of CD's before selecting a dance album. I happily landed on my comfortable sofa and closed my eyes. I focused my thoughts on the music leaving my happy feelings free to roam around me.

I went into a daydream so heavy you would think I was in a coma. It lasted until the next morning it was so long.

A happy smiled grew on my face as my daydreams became deeper and happier. I was thinking about Philip and James making peace with each other's being.

I imagined them discussing general things like sports and cars. It would mean so much to me if they became to like each other. It would change everything. Philip wouldn't question every word I'd said to James and James would be able to meet me instead of me going to his house all the time.

Suddenly I was woken from my pleasant thoughts. Alarm bells began ringing in my head and I hot panic crawled up my spine. My eyes darkened in fear as a tapping sound came from the garden. I sniffed at the air and instantly recognised the smell. James was outside! What was he doing here? If Philip caught him someone would definitely get hurt if not killed!

My dead heart pounded in my ribcage as James lurked outside. I rushed to the window faster than the speed of light. Throwing the window open with dangerous strength I hissed,

"James move!"

James looked confused but did as he was told. He leaped threw the window and asked,

"what's wrong?"

I placed my hand over his mouth and beckoned for him to be quiet. Desperate not to be heard by my brother I raised the volume on the CD player, closed the door and hauled James to the corner. I grumbled worriedly,

"My brother's down stairs!" and pointed to the door. James's eyes lit up. I shook my head in terror, James wanted to meet Philip. I pleaded to him to stay upstairs but he was pushing me away and heading for the door. Despite the fact that it was morning, James was in vampire form. My guesses were that he was planning to spend the day with me and as it was the weekend there wasn't a huge need for him to be human.

It was slightly reassuring to know that James couldn't change into a werewolf as it was day-time. However being a vampire he had equal strength to Philip. I couldn't bare the thought of Philip loosing a fight to James, he was my brother and I wasn't about to let him get hurt.

I blocked the door and snarled at James flashing my threatening fangs that had grown in my panic. I cared for both James and Philip but was more concerned for my brother at that moment.

James couldn't ignore my threatening snarls and was trapped in my room. He smiled at me and gently said "Calm down Alice, I'll stay here if you want." I stopped snarling and relaxed although I still had my fangs, I knew James was up to something. He smiled in what seemed like amusement and moved away from the door. I too, moved from the door but didn't take my eyes off James. I was trying to work out what he was up to. What I didn't know was that in my panic I hadn't realised that Philip had heard me snarling and walked upstairs. He boomed threw the door being a protective brother when he saw James.

I almost fainted. Philip and James stood staring at each other with me in-between them.

Philip's eyes darkened, his nails became long and sharp and his fangs grew out. He was preparing to fight. A protective growl came from my brother as he crouched into a fighting stance. I had seen this sight before, it was what Philip looked like when he was hunting. A blur flooded my eyes and I became dizzy in fear, James and Philip were going to fight.

"Hello Philip" said James pushing Philip's temper.

"I shall not great the bloodhounds son" Philip warned. His eyes focused on James and didn't move. Still staring at James he asked me

"Why were you snarling? What's he done now?"

I couldn't answer. My mouth had gone dry fear. I could for-see the fight that was about to happen when an alarming thought rushed threw my head.

Philip and James were both a creatures with possessive instincts. Once a fight began, they would fight to the death. However, Philip couldn't kill James as he wasn't in natural form. James wasn't at this point a werewolf but could still kill Philip. I lost my balance and collapsed in panic. I began shaking and went very cold. Vampires can't hyperventilate as we don't breath but if it were possible it would've happened.

"Please" I pleaded "Don't do this!"

James and Philip were now both ready for a fight. James was provoked by my brother and Philip was protecting his land, sister and race.

"Oh my god" I said as the two began to circle the room like lions do before a fight. They growled and snarled viscously. I begged that the neighbours couldn't hear them or Philip and I would be discovered.

Suddenly the fight began. Philip launched himself at James and they both went flying threw the window and into the garden. The impact was huge. The glass in the window smashed and flew in all directions. The window frame was thrown into garden with the boys. I rushed to what was now a whole in the wall to see what was happening. This was a mistake.

It was windy and the clouds shifted revealing me to the sun. Suddenly I became blind. All I could see was whiteness. I tried to find a stick or something I could use to guide myself to the fight to save my brother. As I turned, a brick in the wall became loose and fell. I didn't see this and collapsed into the garden. I screamed in pain as I hit the hard floor. I had cut my foot open and blood spilt over the grass.

As I lost blood I became thirstier by the second. It was like a fast version of staving to death. I pleaded for help but the boys were still in fighting and hadn't even realised that I'd fallen. I threw my head to the ground trying to handle the pain but I couldn't. I knew I was in grave danger and dying as the blood continued to poor from my foot. I tried to move to a safe place but I was still blinded under the sun. Unsure what to do I listened to the fight that was taking place around me.

I could hear them scratching and biting each other. The sound of their skin tearing and puncturing was like listening to a butcher skin a cow. I could smell that James was bleeding on his right arm and Philip had hurt his wrist. The snarling of my brother and threats from James brought back my panic. I couldn't see the fight but knew I must stop it. I screamed several times for them to calm down but they couldn't hear me threw the growling.

It was hard to think clearly in the situation. The pain in my foot was torturing me and the fight around me was more terrifying than the day I was bitten. They only thing I could think of doing was to separating the two fighters.

I hauled myself to my good foot in screaming pain and threw myself to where I thought the fight was.

My guess was accurate and James and my brother's strike both hit me. Finally the fight stopped. Their instincts calmed down as the pair realised I had been hit. I lay crippled on the floor. My left cheek was bleeding after James's hit and my shoulder had been stabbed by Philip's fangs.

Darkness captured me as I passed out from loss of blood. The last thing I heard was Philip shout

"Alice! Oh no, hang on Alice! I'm here!"

The last thing I felt was James's soft lips kiss my head and in with my final strength I inhaled the smell of my own blood. It smelt fresh and rich in flavour. It reminded me of the time I was bitten, the last time I died.

**Chapter 10**

_Leah's warning._

I opened my eyes to a blurry, dark room. I moaned in pain as I tried to get up. My head hurt, my foot hurt and my shoulder was numb.

"Lie down, you don't want to hurt yourself getting up" whispered a soft, familiar voice. Philip was sitting at my side smiling down at me.

"What happened?" I asked as the room came into focus. "After you-" Philip hesitated "You were hit you passed out. You've had an emergency blood transfusion but a proper drink is on its way."

I looked confused and baffled.

"You took me to hospital? What did you say to them when they asked what happened?" I began feeling panicky again. I attempted to get up once more but Philip stopped me.

"You haven't been to hospital Alice calm down. You're at home, in the basement" Philip explained. I was still confused. If I had been at home then how had I had a blood transfusion? I hadn't drank anything, I hadn't been awake.

I looked at my brother, about to ask for more details when I saw in horror that he had deep, sore teeth marks on his wrist. The emergency blood was from him. I stuttered, unable to speak and pointed to his wrist. Philip smiled and told me

"They're _my_ teeth marks Alice, you haven't done anything wrong."

astonishment glimmered my eyes. My brother had put himself threw agonising pain to save me. A vampire bite was horrifically painful, it was like an operation without anaesthetic. Philip had put himself in danger to save me. I had never felt so loved in my life.

"Thank you" I whispered. Philip hugged me tightly

"Any time" he assured me.

I slowly stood up. I couldn't walk with my foot injury so I hopped to the wall and balanced myself. A loud knock rattled the door. I looked worriedly before smelling that it was James. Philip opened the door without speaking to him. Instead he took the deer carcass that James had brought, leaving him standing at the door.

"Alice!" James cried when he saw me. He ran down to greet me ignoring how unwelcome he was. I felt slightly scared as James ran towards me, I wasn't very balanced and I was afraid I would fall. I was wrong, he stopped about half a meter away from me when he saw how off-balanced I was.

James opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by my brother who shouted me to come and drink. James looked sad but gestured for me to go. I could tell this was going to be very difficult.

Philip and James didn't say a word to each other. The only noise that was to be heard was from me, sucking viciously at the dead deer's neck.

I began feeling much better as I drank. My strength returned and my pain died out. My corpse began fixing itself, as vampire corpses did. Within a couple of hours all that was left of my injuries was a purple scar that ran down my foot.

"All better" I declared although I was convinced no-one was listening. Philip and James were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. I sighed as I realised that the hatred between them would never fade. All I could do was pray that they wouldn't kill one another.

It was very tense in the room. I wondered, if I left would they notice? Probably not but I wasn't risking leaving them alone together. I watched in silence as they stared at each other with angry, fiery eyes. It hurt me to see two people that I cared for in this way. I couldn't handle it much longer.

"Right! I can see that you're not going to get along but you both caused this mess! In case you haven't noticed there's still a big whole in the house and someone's probably noticed the blood on the grass so we better get moving!" I shouted like a parent to naughty children.

"It's all done" Philip told me. I was baffled.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"We fought on Sunday the 22nd of April and it's Saturday the 28th today" James told me, still glaring at my brother. It took me a moment to realise everything.

"Well done" I whispered. This time I spoke both boys turned to stare at me, confused. Together they asked "What?" I laughed at how stupid they could be. I repeated, "Well done" and added "You've gone six days without killing each other, I'm impressed."

The pair looked at each other once more but in confusion, not anger. James shook his head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't kill your brother!" He assured me although I wasn't sure he meant it. Philip's answer was much deeper. He looked me in the eye and said

"When you told me about James you made me promise not to kill him unless he was a danger. I've stuck to my promise Alice."

I smiled at me brother gratefully. I knew he found the situation hard but he respected my relationship with James.

"So what was your fight about then?" I asked Philip.

"I heard you snarling so I came upstairs but the fight was just-" Philip stopped. It was James who finished his sentence.

"Boys will boys. I suppose our instincts didn't help either." All of a sudden I felt embarrassed.

My cheeks turned red and I mumbled,

"I thought Philip was a goner when you started fighting." James laughed but Philip felt insulted

"Who says he'd win!" he protested as we all left the basement.

James went home and Philip began his usual channel hoping. I was in my room thinking. I was thinking about what could've happened in the fight. I began worrying about the safety of my family and decided I had to do something. I decided to go and find the genie that had the dark secret of James's original form.

I sat patiently waiting for the morning to come. The second the sun rose I was out the house and heading for Matty's. I didn't know were he lived but as he used the same bus as James so I figured it would be near James's house. It didn't take me long to find it.

Matty's house was stunning. It was a small country cottage with ivy growing around the door. It had a wooden porch and a golden sign with the tiny emerald words

Madam Belle.

Gifted psychic and counsellor.

I walked up the rocky drive and knocked on the door. As I waited I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying James. After all, I was here to discover how to kill him. I sighed guiltily as a pale hand opened the door. Matty's face peeked to see who was at the door. As usual Matty was listening to his I-pod. He was wearing a black hoodie and skinny jeans. His gloomy eyes lit up when he saw me. "Alice! Hi what are you doing here?" Matty asked happily. I could tell he was pleased to see me.

"Are you feeling better? James said you'd had an accident" Matty told me. I smiled at Matty. He was the first lonely human I'd met who was happy to be in the presence of a vampire. I felt incredibly guilty when his mother joined us and said solemnly

"She's hear to see me Matty, please leave us." Matty obeyed his mother. I could tell he was disappointed. He wasn't the sort of person who had many visitors. I felt sorry for him and whispered,

"I'll see you later." He smiled but didn't cheer up.

Matty's mother led me threw her tidy house to her study. She was a peculiar character. She had a ring on each finger and many necklaces. Her long green dress draped over her making her look less human. She had a powerful presence. Although I was much older than she was, almost 60 years older she made me feel like a child.

"Sit" she ordered when we entered her study.

"I know why you're here and of what you seek. I am not to decline your wishes to meet the genie as she herself as asked to see you but Alice are you _sure_ you know what your doing?" A spark of worry glimmered in the psychic's eyes.

"Only you will know if my decision is right or wrong as only you can see the future but my mind has been made, I wish to see the genie" I told her. A look of worry and sadness grew on Matty's mother's face as she led me to a dark room.

Inside the room were three lamps. One lamp was bronze, one silver and one gold.

"The colours show the age of the genie" said an unfamiliar voice. I turned around and noticed that Matty's mother had left the room.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" I ordered bravely. Genies could be mischievous creatures. A childish giggle echoed around me. I snarled angrily, I wasn't here to play games. A frightful scream replaced the giggle and a green ghostly genie appeared in front me.

"Vampire, you have little joy about you? What be wrong?" asked the genie in her mysterious ways.

"What be wrong? I'm here to discuss how to kill a loved one! That's what's wrong!" I growled sending the genie flying backwards.

"Please be gentle, I'm only a soul after all" she asked as she came back towards me. Apologising, I sat down on the cold floor and the genie joined me.

"I am Leah of Egypt, follower of no religion. I am at your service" said the genie as she floated next to me.

"Are you Leah, the creator of the bloodhounds son?" I whispered not wanting to push her backwards again. Leah nodded,

"Yes, it was I who created the son of the bloodhound and gave him the name James. It was I who set his curfews and placed him under the care of humans. It was I who left him in waiting for the blind one many centuries ago. What be my use to you?"

There were many things about what Leah had said that confused me. What did she mean by _left him waiting for the blind one_? Was the bloodhound's story not over? Was more war to come? I asked her about this and her answer, her warning terrified me.

She told me,

"I wasn't a soul that battled in the wars between werewolf and vampire, nor do I intend to chose sides. However when a dying wolf wishes for a son on his deathbed I could not decline. Yes, I was fully aware of the dangers I was creating by granting the wish for this child's life but the future was prepared for him. The blind one's sibling had been brought to his death, and her birth was soon to happen so I had no reason to decline. I placed the child where the blind one would find him and she did. They met."

I began feeling very scared, this blind one sounded too familiar.

"Who is this blind one?" I asked. The answer was like poison to a heart, deathly.

"You know not of whom the blind one is? She is one of the dead. Her beauty a hypnotic charm but her sight is not existent under the rays of the mighty sun. My child, she is you."

I collapsed.

"W-what?" I stuttered in shock.

"The blind one, or in politer terms you have been planned since the war century's ago. Your brother was killed so that he could kill you. Everything was planned so that you would find James."

It took me several minutes to recover after what Leah had said when suddenly I asked,

"Hang on, why did I have to find James?"

Leah shook her head, she couldn't believe how unaware I was of the whole situation.

"You came her to discover what James's original form is in-case you ever need to kill him, but by meeting him you have seen his original form. A shape-shifters original form is the form it takes to please a loved one. After the death of his father James had no loved ones so we planned that he would meet you."

The horror I had felt seemed to turn to a fairytale. My purpose in life was to be loved, I couldn't believe it. I asked one final question

"So if I'm James's loved one and he changes to a vampire whilst with me his original form is a vampire?"

Leah nodded, a smile on her face. A was mesmerised by how happy the story was when suddenly Leah gave me a frightful warning.

"James may love you but no matter how hard you try you will never be able to stop him from killing. The time will come when you shall have to choose between him and your kind. Always remember that someone will get hurt whether it's you, him or a stranger. Be warned the time will come and the bloodhound's son will take revenge for his father once more and you shall suffer greatly. The future is easily changed but love is a different story. The blood of many shall be spilt unless something is done. The bloodhound's genes are designed so that they kill! Alice, remember my words, the bloodhound's son will restart a war but many lives can be saved if you choose your side carefully. I warn you think carefully about the things that are most important to you."

As the last of the genie's words were spoken, she vanished leaving me dazed, confused and worried. I had so many questions, so many thoughts I wanted to share with Leah but she was gone. I tried calling for her but it was no use. I left the dark room and after thanking Matty's mother for her time I left. I had a lot to think about on my walk home.

I was still utterly baffled when I left Matty's road. Leah had made her terrifying warning very in-detailed. I had no idea what she meant! There were two things I had understood would happen, a war and death. However did she mean a global war? A war between clans or tribes? Had she meant a family war between Philip and James. Would I have to choose between them? I felt so confused.

I walked into the house and went to my room. I stayed there for days, regardless of school thinking about Leah's frightful warning. Philip began worrying about me but every time he consulted me I ignored him. I didn't speak to a soul.

It wasn't until I'd missed a week of school that Philip began asking more than just

"What's wrong?"

He came into my room and sat next me. In a sweet, concerned voice he said,

"Alice, I don't know what's happened but your not going out, you're not drinking, you're not even going to see James! If you don't want to tell me what's happened I'll respect that but you _must_ stop just sitting here!" I turned to look at my brother. It had been so long since I'd moved that my neck clicked.

"I went to see the genie, Leah. She gave me allot to think about" I confessed. Philip nodded and made me say no more.

"Are you going to school today?" he asked although I knew I didn't have a choice. I got up, had a shower and got ready for school. To my surprise as I left the door, James was waiting for me.

**Chapter 11**

_Facing facts._

"What are you doing here?" I asked James as I walked down the drive. James kissed me and said,

"Oh I'm sorry, do I have to make an appointment to see my girlfriend now?" he asked sarcastically. I smiled and answered cheekily,

"Not unless you don't kiss me."

James laughed and we kissed for that long we were late for school.

"So what were you doing whilst you were skiving then?" James asked me as we rushed down the corridor to history class. I smirked and replied

"Oh do you mean whilst I was recovering from my injuries off you?!" James laughed, he knew I'd recovered within hours but didn't want to continue the subject of his fight with Philip. We walked into class panting after our run.

If I'd have ran at my natural pace (being about 340mph) I wouldn't have panted at all. However the human way of running was much more exhausting especially when you're out of breath after snoging James!

As we walked into class everyone seemed to know where we'd been and several boys wolf whistled and shouted things like

"Nice bird James!"

I couldn't help but go bright red in the face. James took my hand and we sloped to our seats.

"Where have you two been?" scowled the angry teacher. James lied for us both,

"We were needed at reception sir." I could tell James had done this before. The teacher fell for the lie and continued his lecture on early America. I went to reach for my bag and realised that James still had my hand.

"I'm going to need that back" I whispered.

"You may need it back but do you _want_ it back?" he asked. I shook my head truthfully.

"I want it back after" he teased as he let me go.

I didn't pay much attention to the lesson. I figured that as a vampire, my looks wouldn't age so I'd be in school all my life. Not listening in one lesson wasn't going to kill me! James and I were cuddled up in the back row so no-one could see us whisper to each other.

"What are you doing tonight?" James asked.

"Hunting, wanna come?" I answered.

"Defiantly, shall I pick you up or would you rather I didn't?"

"I'll give it chance, be at my house at ten and leave my brother alone!"

We talked all lesson, right until the bell rang. I was in a class with James again next. We had science. He guided me threw the busy corridor, still holding my hand and took me to my seat.

"Aren't you going to sit by me?" I asked when we arrived. James shook his head,

"I'm going to sit behind so I can stare at you all lesson" James teased and Matty sat by me.

"Hi Alice!" he said sweetly. I couldn't help but get the feeling Matty fancied me.

"It's nice to see you back in school, everyone was wondering where you'd gone" he added.

I don't think _everyone_ was asking where I was. It didn't look right in my head. What did look right was Matty pestering James every day demanding to know what had happened.

I sighed and asked bluntly,

"Matty, do you like me?" He looked baffled.

"W-what? umm aren't you with James?" Matty replied trying to avoid answering. James must've heard him because he poked me in the back and teased,

"Sick of me already Alice?" I smiled and kicked his chair making him fall over,

"You wish."

It was funny watching James fall. His face looked like a scared, surprised child who'd just spilt their drink down their shirt. When James recovered he playfully threatened "You'll pay for that!" and began wildly tickling me. I hated James knowing that I was ticklish, it was bad weakness.

The teacher walked in, clearly in a bad mood. I noticed James smirk behind me.

"I had planned a test for you today class but some foolish person seems to have taken them!" the teacher boomed. James was laughing quietly to himself. The teacher continued,

"So as there isn't any work, there's not much point you being here, you can all clear off."

A burst of hope fluttered inside me. I knew James was behind this. I began wondering if he had plans to whisk me away in our free period and to my delight he did.

"Come on" he demanded, lifting me from my chair. Taking my hand, he guided out of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked in wonder. James was full of surprises. I didn't get an answer, just a happy chuckle, I could see he was enjoying confusing me.

He led me out into the car park, the bright sun stole my vision. I began feeling uneasy, I still had James's hand but I feared falling over or worse, pulling James down with me.

"J-James" I stuttered as my body froze. I couldn't see James's expression but he sounded worried,

"What is it Alice? Are you ok?"

I reached out my arms to find his warm, safe body. He came closer and hugged me tightly.

"I can't see" I whispered softly in his ear.

Suddenly, James seemed to realise something. It all made sense to him now. _That_ was why I'd fallen out the window, _that_ was why I threw myself into the fight as if I didn't know where they were. To James, everything suddenly fell into place. He held me closer and slowly picked me up.

"It's ok" he assured me as he carried me somewhere I couldn't see.

A sudden shudder of fear ran threw me. I wasn't supposed to tell James about my reaction to the sun, it gave him too big a chance to kill me. I thought hard if I'd done the right thing. Suddenly I remembered what Leah had told me and a felt safe. One thing was for sure, James did love me. I curled up in his arms inhaling his sweet scent. I think he was smiling.

As a lay there, blind, in his arms all my worries about Leah's warning faded away. It didn't seem to matter that I would have to choose between James and my kind. Or that I was part of the bloodhounds story. I didn't care if I was _the blind one_. All that mattered to me was that James loved me and I was safe in his arms. These were the memories I cherished the most.

James placed me down on a soft bed of grass. I was still blind but I was sure I was in a beautiful place.

The air was fresh and the wind blew gently on my face. I could hear animals scuttling about in the wavy grass. There was also the sound of running water coming from a young stream.

"Do you know where we are?" James asked me curiously.

"I think," I mumbled threw my thoughts "we're in a wood, but it smells to happy for a wood. I'm probably wrong but are we on the mountain?"

I knew the mountain was a happy place as it attracted so many hikers. It seemed right that there was a stream there, and many animals.

James shook his head in disbelief,

"Your good" he complimented.

"Is it weird being blind?" I was asked several moments later. "

Sorry" James apologised, just in case I was offended, which I wasn't.

"It scares me" I answered truthfully "I have visions of people chasing me but I can't see where I'm going and they get me." I tensed, I knew what was coming next.

"Is it ever me that's chasing you?"

"Not you in person, but as a werewolf yes. Your dad was there too"

"I'm so sorry, it shouldn't have to be that way, I can see how much it scares you."

James took me in his arms and kissed my head. I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't mentioned not chasing me in reality. He had failed to assure we that he would never chase me.

I considered this for a moment. It made sense with Leah's warning. She had told me:

_James may love you but no matter how hard you try you will never be able to stop him from killing_

I clung tightly to James, it wouldn't be long before I lost him forever.

I knew James's secret, I knew how to kill him but secretly I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it. I had gotten in to deep. I would leave my life behind if it meant saving James. Philip would need time, maybe a century or two but he would adapt. James was my world, the blood I needed to continue- I couldn't let him die, even if it meant that he killed me.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, startling me. I looked to the floor feeling ashamed and mumbled "Leah's warning- and whether or not I could live without you." I'd said too much. My face turned redder than a tomato and James chuckled. He kissed me and shook his head.

Once more I'd noticed that James had failed to say what I wanted-needed to hear. James _didn't _reply

_I couldn't live without you either_

I began to worry. I knew that James loved me however at the moment I was sure he had plans to kill me. I sighed gloomily. I think James looked surprised, but I couldn't see.

"What wrong?" he worried. I shook my head and said

"I can't do this here, I need to _see_ you." James understood, he picked me up and took me into the woods. Threw the trees, the sun had no chance of blinding me.

"Thanks" I said when we arrived. I was very happy to be able to see again. James sat down on a tree stump,

"You know, you still haven't told me what's wrong."

"I know"

"Are you going to tell me"

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"Unless you're about to tell me you're madly in love with Matty, then yes I do want to hear it."

"I'm under the impression you want to kill me."

James's face fell. He moved away from me in horror. I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything.

"I think it would've been better if you said you loved Matty! Alice are you serious?"

I nodded. I could feel my throat growing dry in what I thought was fear. My stomach turned and for a moment a thought I was going to cry.

It isn't often vampires cry. We have no water in our bodies so if it ever does happen it hurts allot and our tears are blood- not water .

"Don't be like this James, it's just one of those things. It's all the things you fail to mention, Leah warned me of it too. I'm sorry James." James's sadness turned to anger. Now, I was defiantly scared.

"Leah?" James asked, "You went to see Leah? You're here accusing _me_ of wanting to kill _you _after _you _went to see Leah!" I sobbed, it was coming, I was going to cry.

"Alice how could you!" James screamed.

I fell to the floor in less than a second. My hands were wrapped around my stomach as the pain came. Blood poured from my eyes. It felt like my veins had burst, my veins _had_ burst, I was bleeding. I rocked trying to comfort myself as I cried harder.

Obviously, James hadn't seen a vampire cry before and he rushed to my side in panic. James may have been angry, but he still cared about me.

"Alice? Alice what's happening?" he asked. I could hear the fear in his voice. I clenched his hand for support as I screamed in pain.

"This is what happens when vampires cry" I explained. This had a huge affect on James. It hit him like a bolt of lightning. He had caused this.

"I'm sorry" he begged.

A tiny laugh escaped me. James was genuinely worried about me. If he couldn't handle seeing me cry what hope did he have if he wanted to kill me! My tears slowly stopped but the pain didn't ease.

"I need food" I whimpered, unable to get up. James nodded, kissed me goodbye and was off in a flash. I wondered how James was going to hunt for me. It was daytime so he was bound to his human form. I couldn't see my meal being anything nutritious like a bear or a wolf. James would struggle to catch me a rabbit!

I groaned in pain as I waited. I guessed that we should probably be back in school by now- not that we were aloud to leave in the first place. I ignored the trouble we'd be in. After all, the teachers were only human, I could kill them without braking a nail.

I was enjoying my daydream about killing the teachers. Especially the history teacher. When I first moved here I thought I would like him as he ignored me but that soon changed. He began slaughtering me after I corrected something he'd said about Victorian farmers. It wasn't his fault I knew more about them than he did, I used to be one!

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around expecting to see James but to my surprise it was Philip. I hadn't realised that James had brought me to the woods outside my house!

"H-hi Philip, what a surprise to see you" I said worrying slightly. It was never a good thing when your older brother caught you skiving school, especially after you'd just had a crying fit.

"Alice, what are we going to do with you?" he sighed sitting down next to me.

"What made you cry, are you hurt?"

I shook my head at my worried brother. All I had to say was

"James found out" and Philip seemed to know the whole story.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. This was something I hadn't thought about. I didn't want to leave James but this was something that would take time to sort out.

I shook my head at Philip, unsure what to say. I was glad when James arrived rescuing me from having to talk. A loud growl came from my brother's throat. James ignored him.

"Here you go Alice" he said handing me a fox cub. I was surprised that James had even managed to catch that. Philip felt provoked. It was a big thing to him when someone handed me a dinner. He snarled at James

"I can look after my sister, go back to school offspring." I closed my eyes, I could tell this would lead to another fight.

"Are you sure you can look after her? After all, you've already killed her once!" James had gone way too far. I screamed, shaking the trees with my voice-waves

"James! You had no right to say that! Philip is a great brother, I'm _glad_ he did what he did!"

I'd never said that before. You could say it was true, I'd had an amazing life as a vampire. Both James and Philip looked at me surprised.

"Why?" they both asked together.

James's face hurt me. He sniggered and it insulted my kind. I walked towards him slowly, I could feel my fangs beginning to grow.

"Because" I answered "It means I can do this!" I threw James as far back as I could. He knocked down several trees and crushed a few shrubs. James, trapped as a human was seriously cut. I was glad, he dissevered it. I ran towards him making him flinch.

"You can go ahead and try to kill me, but I warn you I'll kill you first" I threatened growling more viscously than Philip had. I ran home, Philip right behind me.

It wasn't until I'd calmed down that I realised the damage I'd caused. As angry as I was, I wasn't prepared to lose James. I curled up on the floor, pleading that I wouldn't begin to cry. I was relived when Philip found me.

He hauled me to my feet and hugged me. Philip could tell I was very upset.

"Alice, a person doesn't usually put themselves threw agony crying about an argument with someone and them hurl them into trees." This made me laugh. I smiled for the first time since Science.

"I meant it you know, what I said about you biting me" I admitted. Philip said nothing, just hugged me tighter. I could tell what James had said upset him.

We channel hoped for hours, right until midnight. I was starting to believe that humans had no taste in TV shows, they were all very dull. I looked out the window sadly, I was thinking about James. I missed him. I wondered if he was alright. I felt guilty for hurting him, although it _was_ his fault.

I thought whether he was still planning to take me hunting tonight. Even after my fox, I was parched. I thought logically, there wasn't much chance he was coming.

"I need a drink" I told Philip as I walked threw the door.

To my surprise, and secretly delight, James was waiting. I smiled when I saw him but he didn't smile back. I suddenly panicked. I'd told him to come and kill me, maybe that's why he was here. I felt dizzy, I didn't want to have to kill James although I'd said it. I looked at him trying to read his mind. Most of his cuts from my attack had gone, only the worst were remaining.

"Hi" I said awkwardly. James smiled and nodded.

"Are you here to take me hunting, or to hunt me?" I asked, the words sounded bizarre in my head. James couldn't help but laugh. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my neck.

"Well if your still sure that's what you want-" he teased and slowly began to transform into a dog-like creature. I knew he was only pretending but the hand of a werewolf on my neck burned and I screamed in pain.

"Sorry" he burst out, changing into a vampire quickly. I shook my head and kicked him.

"You numpty!" I squeaked and began walking into the woods. James followed like a puppy-dog. The irony made me giggle.

"Alice" James called, "I'm sorry I upset you, it was me who was in the wrong. It's hard for my to face the facts at the minute. It's only a few months from my dad's death anniversary and I was so possessed by it I forgot about your feelings. I'm sorry."

I smiled, accepting the apology. The bloodhound's anniversary was a scary night for James. As the bloodhound's son, he had to kill someone of his father's choice.

"We're both going to have to adapt, I understand what you mean by facing the facts, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

James threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was relived we'd made up. It was the happiest moment of my life. James suddenly pulled away,

"Please don't throw me into a tree again" James asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Kiss and make up?" I suggested. James shook his head, "How about we go further?"

If my heart was still functioning, I'm sure it would've stopped. Naturally I didn't refuse and was at James's house for the rest of the night.

It was amazing. I'd never been on a sleepover as I didn't sleep but James didn't have much sleeping in mind.

I remember the morning after. James's mum had a heart attack when she discovered I'd stayed the night. It was rather funny, I was with James most nights. It never accrued to me that she was clueless about the whole thing.

"You've done it know" I said to James. He shook his head, "She'll forget by tomorrow"

"I wasn't talking about that"

"What were you talking about then?"

"If you do ever kill me, I'm gonna remind you of last night, you've doomed yourself"

I loved teasing James. His expressions were priceless. "And you still think I would kill you, even after last night?" he asked, I could tell he wasn't playing games any more.

I was desperate to lighten the mood, I wasn't going to start another fight now.

"Well, I did throw you into a tree." James and I both laughed madly. I began feeling confidant that James and I weren't about to end. James pinned me to his chest, I didn't mind at all.

"Shall we go to school today?" I asked casually, as if we had an option. James chuckled,

"I've still got our science tests in my locker so I think we should go in so I can bin them."

I laughed at James although I didn't want to have to go to school today. It would mean that I'd have to leave James's side, and get dressed.

I suddenly thought and sighed, "James, if I'm going in to school with you than I at least need a change of clothes or the whole school will guess what happened last night!"

James laughed and kissed me on the nose. It amused him when I spoke about humans like that. He found it very funny. I brushed his finger's threw my hair and said,

"Alice, we're in the last term of the last year, does it matter what people think? I mean, it's like a cow moaning that the grass will know about her boyfriend. Oh the terror!" I smiled before pointing out,

"You just called me cow you know." James's expression told me he hadn't thought about that.

"A very pretty one" he joked. I smiled and got out of James's bed. I was still unhappy with going to school like this. I had no toothbrush with me, or any other basic items. I thought about this, vampires don't suffer from becoming unhygienic like humans, were always clean and tidy so it didn't matter much.

The fear I had of walking into school and everyone realising what had happened faded as I got on the bus with James. No-one seemed to care, everyone had some wild nights.

We sat by Matty.

"Sleepover?" he asked casually. James nodded happily, taking my hand. I couldn't help but giggle childishly, Matty looked almost upset about it. I felt sorry for him, he couldn't help falling for a hunting trap. I shook my head and before I knew it, we were at school.

**Chapter 12**

_Anniversary. _

The three months after James and I had fought- and then made up seemed to bob along quickly. I was distracted by Philip most of the time. He'd found out about how the sleepover went and was fuming. He kept trying to make me regret it but he wasn't having much look.

He would say things like,

"I can't believe after what he'd done you fell for him like that!" and

"Did you _really_ have to shag _him _of all people?"

I didn't think much of it. Philip was just doing what brother's do best- protecting their sister.

James was having a much harder time. It was the anniversary of his father's death and he had to kill someone especially for it. It was his father who decided who would die, the name would appear on his tombstone at midnight. Once the name appeared, the bloodhound awakened and James had no choice but to kill the selected person or his father would stay awake. There was only was acceptation, the bloodhound couldn't kill a member of his family, someone with his blood. James was seriously worried about it. He would shake in fear at times about who his father would pick. He feared it would be me, I was the one thing his father hated and he loved. The bloodhound had no respect for his son's feelings, if he wanted me dead then I would die.

"It'll be ok, I know it will" I tried to comfort James although it didn't work.

"I'm scared of loosing you Alice, I don't want to do that to you!" I couldn't help but think about one thing,

"James" I asked, "How do you kill them?" I gulped nervously as my words came out. This was the first time in three months I'd felt fear. James's eyes darkened, he was scared about worrying me. Guilt possessed him as he shook his head.

"You don't want to know" he mumbled, it sounded slightly like a growl. I took James's hand,

"I do."

This was one battle James wasn't going to fight. It hurt him to explain,

"I do it in werewolf form. I bite them and then as they die I tear out their heart. I have to give this to my father you see."

I whimpered. As a vampire, being bit by a werewolf was the most painful thing possible to injure. I began pleading, like James that my name wouldn't appear tonight.

James came to my house after school. He wanted to spend as much time with me as possible, just in case. Philip saw the whole thing pointless. In his opinion, James should be preparing himself for a fight. My brother wasn't going to just let me die, even if it was me the bloodhound wanted.

James and I curled up on the sofa. It was the first time I'd felt unsafe in James's arms. He played with my soft hair and kissed me occasionally. We didn't speak, we just sat there and waited for midnight. It came too soon, I wasn't ready to die.

James kissed me one more time before he had to leave.

"I love you" he whispered softly in my ear. I could tell this was going to be longest departure I'd ever gone through. It was like I was saying goodbye to my soul. My life was about to walk out the door, and maybe fly away forever. I whimpered, I could feel my body trying to cry.

"I want to come" I pleaded, I would consult the bloodhound if it meant seconds more with James. He shook his head, "It's not safe, he'd kill you himself and still force me to find someone else to slaughter, Alice you can't come."

I fell to my knees. I'd always felt powerful as a vampire but suddenly I became the weak, helpless prey.

James took a step threw the door but then turned back to my grieving eyes.

"Alice I want you to make me a promise, you must promise to not be here when I come back. Don't let me find you, It's your only chance." I nodded sadly at James,

"I promise."

It was all too real for me to handle. Even if James didn't have to kill me, I would be gone before he returned. He turned to leave again, this time I stopped him.

"If it is me he wants" I began, the words were hard to say, "And you find me, promise me you'll do it. Promise me you won't put yourself in danger by refusing."

Tears finally broke threw and I began to cry. The pain was unbearable but James leaving hurt me much more.

"I promise" James groaned. It was hurting him more than it was I. I threw myself at James regardless of if he wanted me too. I held him tightly, my last time with James. It was torture knowing that the moment I let go he would be gone.

I didn't want to let go. Being within reach of James was slowly draining my pain away along with every tear I bled. I wasn't going to let go, I couldn't my body had froze like a shield around James. It was Philip who pulled me away.

Despite how he felt towards James he wanted to help. He could see how upset I was. It wasn't normal for a vampire to have feelings, led alone cry. I screamed as James left.

"Don't go! James!" I could still hear my pleading in my head after my voice died out.

I had no control. My voice was lost, I was in pain after crying and James was gone. That hurt the most. James was gone.

I fell like a broken doll to the ground. I didn't want to move, I wasn't sure I could. It was Philip, again who helped me.

"You made him a promise" he reminded me. Philip wanted me alive too. I nodded hauling myself to my feet. I'd never realised before how heavy I was. I was a literally a dead weight. I tried to pull myself together, but I cold see that wasn't going to work. I ran out the house to the one other place that I felt secure. Leah's.

Despite it being Matty's house I slammed threw the door without knocking. All I could concentrate on was keeping my promise. I ran past Matty's screaming mother into the dark room where I first met Leah. She was waiting for me. Floating as always. She knew why I was there.

"Dear Alice, you are under immense sorrow" said the green ghost that was Leah. I ignored her pointless attempts to sympathise me and screamed

"Is it me the bloodhound wants?"

Leah nodded, killing what self-control I had left. James had no choice but to kill me.

"You have had my warning, this is the war. If you are killed tonight many deaths shall follow" Leah told me. I remembered what her warning was:

_Be warned the time will come and the bloodhound's son will take revenge for his father once more and you shall suffer greatly. The future is easily changed but love is a different story. The blood of many shall be spilt unless something is done. The bloodhound's genes are designed so that they kill! Alice, remember my words, the bloodhound's son will restart a war but many lives can be saved if you choose your side carefully._

If this was the war, then it was my blood that shall be spilt but what did Leah mean about me choosing sides? I didn't understand why things couldn't just remain the same. After all, I only had a few hours to live anyway.

I asked about this threw my screams of pain and tears. Leah answered, not so subtly as usual

"Alice, you have left it too late to kill James-" I interrupted Leah and howled,

"I wasn't going to kill him!"

Leah ignored me,

"So know you have to choose, who do you sacrifice. You can live with your family- your kind or the three bloodhounds. Your choice will save lives, Alice so think carefully."

I understood every word that Leah had said but I couldn't help thinking she was wrong. Leah had said _three_ bloodhounds when there were only two. James had no-

I paused my thoughts. Suddenly hope ran up my spine, I understood. Leah rolled her eyes,

"For a vampire, your pretty slow Alice" she complained. I ignored the genie and began to think whom I was to choose, since I may not die. I understood why I couldn't have both now but I wanted both so badly...

"Alice!" Leah snapped.

"What?" I moaned, my thoughts had been disturbed.

"It's James, he's read your name and I'm afraid he's going to brake his promise."

I panicked. "No he isn't! I won't let him, I can't be killed- the bloodhound would be killing family, which he can't do." Leah's expression didn't change despite my glimmer of hope. I saw what she was saying, I hadn't told James what had happened, how he'd already saved me. Before Leah had noticed I was out the house and running for the graveyard. Thinking only one thing, _don't do it James_. All I cared about was him staying alive.

My fastest speed was quicker than the speed of light but it didn't seem to be getting me there in time. I snarled at myself, pushing myself forward. I had to get there in time, James had to know.

I tried not to picture James's death on the way. There wasn't a need for him to die! I began feeling dizzy in the fear of loosing him. It was the most painful moment I'd ever experienced. I was running to save the most important thing in my life, and if I didn't make it in time I would loose it forever.

"James!" I cried. I was almost there. I could see the graveyard.

"James!" I cried again, pleading that he heard me. I broke threw the dagger-sharp metal gates and into the darkest part of the cemetery.

I found the bloodhound's tomb, it terrified me. The pain I had felt when the werewolf James touched me returned only this time it was much worse.

If this was the effect of being by the bloodhound's tomb, I didn't want to imagine what it would be like should I meet him.

"James!" I called out. My voice echoed in the cemetery. I hadn't actually been in a cemetery before, despite being dead myself. It was strange, it reminded me of school. I could smell the bodies, some were surprisingly fresh.

The human scent filled my nostrils the same way it did whilst in a lesson or the canteen. It reminded me more of James- I had to find him!

I continued frantically searching. He had to be here somewhere!

"James!" I called once more and then I realised I had done something very stupid.

If James knew I was looking for him he would only kill himself quicker! I collapsed in panic, I had been so stupid. I wanted to shoot myself just thinking about it, I'd made the situation much worse!

I tried to get up off the muddy path but I couldn't. I was so dizzy and frustrated I kept on falling back over. I could feel the panic and fear getting to me. It was slowly abducting the little sane mind I had left.

"James" I whimpered and fell to the floor. I felt like I was chained down. An unusual pain grew in my spine, I was no longer alone.

**Chapter 13**

_Staying alive._

I could feel the burning pain of a werewolf's presence on my cold cheek and my instincts threw me up within a millisecond. My fangs and nails were sharp, I was ready for a fight.

"Alice?" asked an unfamiliar voice. It sounded cruel, evil and it wanted me. It was the werewolf that had awoken me. I turned around to face my component hiding the screaming fear that grew inside my stomach.

The werewolf was huge, much bigger than your average wolf man was. His eyes were a fiery red and stared at me menacingly. I was glad looks couldn't kill or I would've died on the spot. His razor-sharp claws were reaching out towards my chest, aimed exactly at my heart. It was the bloodhound.

I snarled as loud as I could however my fear had made the threat shaky and broken. The bloodhound cackled at my fear and moved closer towards me. I stared into his murderous eyes, he couldn't kill me that easily. My hand wrapped itself around my stomach protectively and I tried to threaten him once more

"You can't kill me."

The evil eyes took no notice of my croaky threat and the shiny claws finally touched my cold, helpless skin.

I knew I was about to die, despite the savoir I had. I suddenly began craving Philip, I wanted him to be here so badly it upset me. With my tormenting fear and the torture I felt being so close to the bloodhound I began missing him terribly. I wanted my brother's comfort.

I heard his voice in my head, it advised me threw my helpless time,

"Tell him why he can't kill you Alice, give him a reason." I understood my brother and grabbed the bloodhound's hand. He was a hundred times stronger than I was and the pain of his skin made me scream but I wasn't loosing my last chance to stay alive. I held his hand below my stomach, it was his turn to feel pain now.

He hissed at me loudly, backing away. My fear died down, I wasn't going to die! The relief made me lose my balance. It was very difficult to stay upright, even though the bloodhound was still in my presence.

He began shaking his head furiously. I was sure I had won when he boomed

"I can't kill you, but that means I can stay alive!"

It was true, no blood had been spilt. My eyes filled with worry. Had I awakened the gruesome, unstoppable bloodhound?

"No!" I screamed at myself. I hadn't thought about that. I fell to the floor. What had I done? I began _wanting _the bloodhound to kill me, it would send him back to hell but he couldn't kill me now, he knew what I carried. I tried to think of some way to stop him but my mind was too full of worry. I did the only thing I could do and yelled, pleaded, "James!"

Finally I had been heard. A small sigh of comfort left my tense lungs as a familiar, large wolf pounded to my side. I didn't notice the pain in my worry.

"Why won't he kill you?" James asked, I could tell he was glad to see me though. I smiled at James, he was safe and he was with me. I almost forgot about the fearsome bloodhound that stood ready to attack only meters away, James was alive.

I couldn't tell James why I was still alive, I'd lost my voice in the moment. I wanted so badly to tell him but I couldn't. He had no time to wait for an answer, he had a bloodhound to fight. I shook my head, he was putting himself in grave danger. The bloodhound didn't seem surprised that his son had turned on him, he could tell how close he was to me. The pair circled around each other. I waited anxiously for someone to strike, praying under my breathe for James. He was much smaller than his father was and I doubted his chances.

I wasn't about to lose James now, not after everything. I joined his side, ready to fight.

"No Alice" he said stubbornly but I ignored him. We had the bloodhound outnumbered.

"He can't kill us James, he can't kill his relations."

"But he can watch us die after he strikes, if we bleed to death it doesn't count!"

James was stopped, he looked confused. He thought about what I had said. I could tell he was trying to work out how I was suddenly related to the bloodhound, I wasn't. I smiled at the furry wolf that I fought with and whispered joyfully,

"I'm pregnant."

The words were like a melody in a nightmare. They hit James like a metal rod but made him smile. He liked the idea of being a father.

It was a shame we had no time to talk about it. Before I knew it my smiling faced wolf had lunged at the bloodhound. He wasn't successful, the bloodhound threw him back with exhilarating speed.

I gasped. The only other time I'd seen James hurt was the time I'd thrown him into a tree, and that was only minor. I didn't like seeing him bleed. It made me feel angry and I went very protective. This time it was me who went in to strike.

I ran at the bloodhound fast enough for him to miss me and bit him on the wrist. My fangs stabbed threw his thick skin and I went into hunting mode. My fangs dug deeper into his wrist, venom beginning to pour into the wound. This would've killed any human, bear, lion but not the bloodhound. He threw me off his arm like I was a ragged doll. I smashed into a heavy, marble grave stone. It cut into my neck and stung.

James didn't try to strike again, he ran to my side in panic.

"Alice!" he called. His voice was worried and pale.

"I'm ok" I muttered scrambling to my feet. I looked up at James and shrieked.

His father had lunged at him from behind. I pointed trembling at the attacker. James seemed totally unaware.

I closed my eyes in horror. There was nothing I could do.

That was it. I'd lost James. I could hear the whimper of a wounded wolf in front of me. I could smell the blood. It had been a bloody attack. I kept my eyes closed. Even if the bloodhound was still about, I couldn't bare to see James die.

The helpless whimper rang in my ears. It was a painful, suffering cry for help. My body froze as my mind tried to focus. James was dead. It didn't make sense, it wasn't fair. I had thought we would leave the graveyard together, happy, complete but I was badly wrong.

"He's dead" I sobbed painfully to myself.

"James's gone."

A cold hand patted my shoulder. I didn't care if the bloodhound killed me, it didn't matter any more.

Strangely, the hand was a comfort, it didn't seem evil at all. I guessed that my mind was deceiving me in my grief and ignored it.

"I'm here" whispered a sweet familiar voice. It was music to my ears. I could hear him, James was somehow with me. I knew it was only an allusion but it seemed so real it was comforting. It spoke again, the same kind voice,

"It's ok Alice, I'm here. It's all over."

It all seemed so real, I wondered that if I opened my eyes I would be able to see James too. I squinted, worried about seeing his corpse but, sure enough I did see him. He was alive and breathing in front of me with a cold vampire hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly, as if by magic I realised, it really _was_ James in front of me! I threw my arms around him relived. I hid my face in his chest, I hadn't lost him.

"How?" I whimpered as my body recovered after the shock. James smiled and moved to my right. I could now see his dead father lying on the ground, covered in blood. James held me tight and whispered gently,

"I stabbed him."

I looked at my alive lover, dazed and confused. He laughed at my reaction and shook his head. Leah was right, I was slow. James stepped away, my arms automatically reached for him, I cringed as they did.

He closed his eyes and the beautiful vampire turned to a shiny silver blade that dropped to my feet. I suddenly understood, werewolves were allergic to silver. James had used _himself _to stab his father.

I sighed in what was either relief or happiness, I couldn't tell. James returned to the vampire I loved and walked me out of the gruesome fight zone. I smiled as his arms wrapped around me. It was all over. We were together. We were safe.

**Chapter 14**

_Re-starting._

I had never felt better. I was in the arms of a god. He held me as if I was his treasure, his life savings. What did I do to deserve him?

I closed my eyes, I felt safe enough to surrender my vision. I thought about what had just happened, relived it was over.

"How did you know?" I asked, "How did you know he was behind you?"

"I didn't" James replied honestly,

"But I couldn't die, I was in the wrong form. I only turned to silver when I felt his breath on my neck." James tensed at the memory. Neither him nor I wanted to think what could've happened.

James kissed my lips softly.

"When did you find out?" he asked casually

"About what?" I replied, unaware about what we were talking about.

"About the _baby_" James sighed, tapping me gently on the head. I felt embarrassed, I should've known what he was talking about.

"I found out when you read my name on the tomb actually, I was with Leah."

James clenched his fist at her name. He still hadn't got over the fact I had consulted her the first time.

"Don't, not now" I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for a fight. James held me closer, it was a good thing I didn't need to breath or I would've suffocated.

James changed the subject,

"Don't you think it'll be a bit strange?"

"What?" I asked, he'd lost me again.

"Well your only sixteen and your having a baby, Alice we're still in school."

I laughed at James. I may only have looked sixteen, but I was a hundred and five. I was definitely old enough to have a child.

"Sorry" James said going red "I forgot you're not actually a teen." I chuckled and wondered,

"Are you?"

James shook his head,

"No I'm older than you."

I was glad that James and I aged the same, without changing. It was good to know that in a few years time it wouldn't look like I was James's mother.

"So," I continued "We're definitely old enough, can you think of any other problems?" I was being sarcastic but James took me seriously.

"I didn't think female vampires could have kids, I mean your dead."

James was lucky I loved him or he would've seriously started to bug me now.

"We can't get pregnant with a human" I explained, "But anything else is fine."

James laughed.

"Even animals, like a bear or something?"

"Don't be stupid James." He _was_ starting to annoy me now.

"So what will it turn out like I wonder?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I knew the answer but didn't want to tell James. The baby would take the form of whoever I "chose".

I began thinking about my talk with Leah and my happiness faded away. What was I going to do?

James noticed the sudden change in my mood and comforted me. That was something I loved about James, even if he didn't know what was wrong he would cheer me up.

It was silent for a while after that. I was thinking and James was just happy to hold me. We were almost at my house now but I didn't want to go home, not just yet.

I knew I was going to have to brake the silence if I wanted to stay with my god.

_Say something_ I hissed to myself but I couldn't think of anything. I focused on James, his safe arms around me.

"You're warm" I smiled. It felt nice on my icy skin. James smiled,

"Your not."

I dug my body closer to his not wanting the moment to end. I knew that one-day, the moments like this would be lost forever. I wanted so badly to be with James but slowly began to realise that I didn't have much choice in who I should chose.

Philip would demand I stayed with him. Secretly I didn't think I would cope without my caring brother. After all, it was him I wanted so badly when facing the bloodhound, not James.

Also I feared that life might grow too hard with James. I loved him more than possible but he would still be the son of the bloodhound. He would still have to kill and "celebrate" his father's anniversary's and once the child was born, I was eligible to die. It would be hard to leave James, but it would be easier than leaving my family- or so I thought.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried voice in my ear. It was time I told him, James had to know.

"James-" I stopped, unable to continue. It was too hard.

"Don't worry, we'll get through it" James comforted, brushing my cheek with his warm hand.

"We can't" I squeaked sadly as my voice tried to run away, it didn't want to speak.

James looked into my depressed black eyes, he was as worried about this as I was, and I hadn't even told him the bad news yet!

"James," I sighed forcing the words out my mouth. "We can't be together, it was in Leah's warning. She told me I had to choose between you and my kind. I'm sorry and I do love you but I can't leave my past and my family behind."

James's expression stabbed threw my heart like a dagger. His eyes changed from happy, hazel brown to a sad suicidal blue. His fist clenched but not in anger, in pain. He couldn't speak to me, it was too hard. Turning his back, he walked towards the woods, leaving me standing alone.

"James! Wait!" I pleaded running to his side. He threw me away like an empty wrapper, useless and unwanted.

"You don't understand" I cried, "If there was any other way I would take it. If I could change things I would. James, I would throw myself threw a thousand stakes if it meant staying with you- but I can't leave Philip behind, not after everything he's done."

James seemed to ignore me, I hadn't made things any better.

"Please James, say something, it's killing me doing this."

James turned to face me, he looked like he had just been threw a war.

"How can I trust you Alice? You say you love me but what proof do I have!" James's emotion's sent bitter guilt down my back. I sobbed as he repeated,

"How can I trust you?"

"Have I ever let you down before? James, I'm carrying you baby even though it will continue the bloodhound family- but I don't care! It will be worth it if it makes you smile. And do you know what? I can surrender my soul to the devil to prove my trust, but what will it be worth? You hate me after this anyway."

I ran to my house before James could stop me. I was suffocating under the guilt I felt. I had upset James- it was like I'd murdered him. I ran to my room and whelped on my floor like a dog. I wanted so badly to run back into the woods and take James back but I couldn't. I didn't care how many lives I would save, I would kill them all to save him from the feelings he was undergoing. James was my life, but I was dead.

A light knock rattled my door, it was Philip. I think he knew what had happened somehow, my face was the biggest give away.

"You don't have to do this Alice, it's ok if you want him. I'll cope. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you" I whispered. I was being given the second chance I wanted so badly. Philip _wanted_ me to be with James if he made me happy. I flew to my window and searched the woods for James.

"He's downstairs" Philip muttered, surprised by just how much I wanted to be with his enemy.

I walked down the stairs with an army of butterflies in my stomach. I was terrified of what James would say, what he would feel. I knew I couldn't just say

"Sorry about that, but it's ok now I've changed my mind." Life wasn't that easy.

"Alice" James whispered as I approached him warily.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I want you to choose your family."

I shook my head in horror and protested, "No! I'm staying with you!"

James hushed my panicky protest and whispered,

"I know, and I'll be here."

I began thinking that James had misunderstood how harsh the circumstances were, if I was with my family I couldn't be with him. I stared at his smug face. He could tell what I was thinking. He hugged me and smiled,

"Chose your _kind_ Alice. I'll handle the rules."

What was James up to?

I watched him leave the house. He was excited for some reason.

"Philip," I asked my clever brother "What's he up to?"

Philip laughed, I knew he was in on the plan but he refused to answer me.

"You'll find out." He chuckled.

That night was agony. I couldn't sit still. I had never been a patient vampire and waiting to find out what was going to happen was slowly sending me insane. I pasted along the corridor like a mad girl.

"You need to calm down" Philip warned me although he was secretly amused by my crazy behaviour.

I attempted to distract myself. I went hunting-it didn't help. I ran around the mountain scaring campers (without being caught that is) and it didn't help. I even tried yoga but it didn't help! NOTHING WAS WORKING!

I was relived when the sun finally came out. I collapsed onto the sofa, acting like a headless chicken all night had worn me out. Philip told me I was to meet James at his house and go to school. I didn't understand- Philip was acting placid about the whole thing. I confusedly left the house and headed for James's.

If it were possible for a vampire to faint, I definitely would've fainted when I saw James that morning.

He was leaning on the wall, smiling at me. His skin was whiter than paper and so were his teeth. He was too pale to be ill, he was too pale to be alive. I smiled, slowly understanding what he had done.

I walked to his side and wrapped my fingers in his floppy hair. The memory of when James explained the laws of shape-shifting to me returned.

_As a shape-shifter I can change into any form of creature but I can only change at night. However if I don't change at night I will be stuck as the form I'm in for example, as we speak I am human but if I don't change tonight I will always be human._

James had intentionally broken the rules, bounding himself in vampire form. He had become a vampire. I flirted in his ear,

"You broke the rules, naughty boy."

James laughed proudly and kissed me.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

We walked to school together happily. I no longer had to pick between James and my kind, James _was _my kind. He made me feel very special, technically he had died for me. I'd never imagined anyone willing to that for me- I was a bloodsucking vampire!

"Thank you" I whispered. James stared into my eyes, hypnotising me.

"I would do anything for you, die, kill, anything."

I couldn't help but go red with embarrassment. James truly loved me, and I could spend eternity at his side.

I was proud as I walked into school that day. I was proud for three main reasons:

One, James had not only sacrificed his life for me, but his race and his lifestyle too. He would probably have to leave his home and come live with me. I cringed, Philip and James would be under the same roof!

Two, for a young vampire, James was managing to cope with the hundreds of humans around him. He had gone a whole ten minutes without killing anyone- that was better than what I had done! He held my hand for support and tensed his nose to help with the smell.

"Is it always like this for you?" he asked. I noticed his eyes were darkening by the second. I shook my head,

"It's gets better after a year or two, I started controlling my thirsts after about three years. But don't worry, I'll help you- and maybe Philip will too." James looked uncomfortable for the rest of the day- but didn't hurt a soul.

Three, I'd defeated Leah and got away with having both James and my family (with help from James of coarse). It made me feel strong to know that I (or we in better terms) couldn't be defeated with ease. It would take a world to split James and I up.

We walked into History and took our seats at the back. I rested my head on James's shoulder happily. He was tense, probably because of the smell from the humans.

"Don't worry, I'm here" I assured him. It didn't help much.

I felt sorry for James. I knew that if I had been placed in a building full of tasty humans there would've been a massacre! I almost killed my family on my first meeting with humans so I knew it must've been _very_ hard for James to not kill people he barely knew!

"Make it stop" he pleaded. I kissed him sympathetically.

"After today it'll all be over. I promise. I'll be having our baby and so we'll be moving soon anyway."

Finally I'd helped James. He smiled at two things. One, we would be moving soon and two, _our baby_. That helped James threw most of the day although he gave in at around dinnertime. I didn't blame him.

"I can't face the canteen" he admitted. The whole sweet smelling school would be in there at once.

"Ok" I said "Let's go."

James and I went into the woods. It was daylight- too risky for James to hunt.

"What I'm I gonna do? I'm _starving_!" he moaned, I understood completely. I stared at my thirsty boyfriend, he looked like he was in pain, and probably was.

Hunger hurt humans but it _tortured_ vampires. Our purpose in life was to for-fill our dieting needs. I had to help James.

"I'm only doing this because you're new to the whole not killing people thing, its not about to become a habit." I said and bit into my wrist, making myself bleed.

"-And because you love me." James pointed out as he drank from my arm. It was a painful experience being drained, but it was worth it once I saw that James felt better.

"Thanks" he said, calming himself down, his instincts seemed stronger than mine!

We didn't chance going back to school. Instead we sat happily in the woods conversing.

"Have you been in the sun yet?" I asked James, wanting to know what his reaction to sun was.

"Yes I have, it's not good."

"Well what happens then?"

"It's not that bad. I react to the sun rays- my skin bubbles up into a rash"

"Oh, it might be tricky to hide your identity then "

"I suppose. At least I don't go blind like you- that would ruin me!"

"Well thanks for the support(!)"

"Sorry, you know I love you really."

"I guess you do."

Before we knew it, it was nightfall. James was relived, he could finally hunt.

For a beginner, James was good at hunting. I suppose he had done it before, we'd eaten together in the past. It was nice hunting with James, it got me thinking.

"Just picture it," I said to James "In a few months we'll have a toddler with us."

James smiled proudly. Neither of us could wait for it to be born.

"How will it age then?" James asked. It was a good question, I wasn't sure myself. It was Philip who gave us an answer. He told that the baby would reach the age the mother had reached before she died, sixteen.

It all seemed perfect. What could go wrong? I thought to myself. Sadly, a few things.

As I lay awake on the sofa that night, watching James adapt to a sleepless life I thought about the future. I sighed gloomily, it was going to be complicated.

I imagined it, James, and the baby (once it grew up) and I would all look the same age, not like parents and a child. Moreover we would all be in school together. Then again, were we to return to school once the child was born? I didn't want to do that were for sure!

With all my worries, I couldn't even imagine just how harsh our future really was. It was a never-ending problem, like a debt that would never be repaid fully.

Matty had come to the house with a message. His mother needed me urgently for something, but what? When I arrived I soon discovered that Leah had been destroying their house, demanding to see me.

"Alice!" she screamed as I entered her dark room.

"You have caused great problems threw out eternity. I told you to choose _between_ James and your kind, not combine the two! You have corrupted centuries of planning, millenniums of work for a stupid thing like love! Do you not understand, you have destroyed everything! The magic realms knew you would choose your family, it's in your blood to do so but what happened next has sent them fuming! You are to be punished Alice, they want your blood, and the blood of everyone you care for. I told you to choose Alice, I warned you."

Before I could reply Leah was gone, leaving me a worried heap on the cold stone floor. I had just been told I was to be killed, but how? By who? I lay, shaking madly on the floor. What was I to do?

_**Epilogue- London.**_

I sat on the cold, English pavement. I shouldn't have had to be there, I was a refugee.

"I'm thirsty" I mumbled looking up at my dazzling prince charming. It was almost worth it, if it meant keeping him. He hauled me to my feet being careful of my pregnant baby bump, His tasty lips moving move threw my hair.

"Perfect" he whispered in answer to my moan. A wide smile grew on his face. I knew what he was thinking, it was always the same. If ever my brother wasn't about, James only wanted two things- sex and a 'proper' meal.

"What do you suppose we hunt?" he asked, beaming at me with an attractive, devilish smile. I smiled back. Being heavily pregnant supported my want for non-animal blood.

"I doubt we'll find any bears here so I guess we'll just have to make amends" I said playing along. James's face lit up with excitement.

"Excellent" he growled as his ravenous instincts slowly began to possess him. He lifted me into his arms and dashed into the suburbs of London. It took him less than a second.

"You could've gone a bit faster" I teased once we'd stopped in a dark alley. James smiled as we climbed silently up a small ladder into one of the many flats. Most of the flats had opened windows making our hunts simple.

_What fools humans are_ I thought to myself. Didn't they know how low they were on the food chain?

James stopped and sniffed the air, it smelt good. Two young humans lay asleep in the fifth flat. One female and a male, both healthy- a perfect meal. We glided into their room as silent as death itself.

"Which one do you want? James asked panting. He had little self-control by now.

"Male" I snarled as my fangs and nails grew into murder weapons. James couldn't control his instincts enough to reply, instead he just nodded. I knew he preferred to kill the female, it was traditional dinning to feed from the opposite sex. It was why we looked so stunning- to lure them in.

James pounced. His fangs landed perfectly on the woman's neck. She woke up screaming. It was like music to my ears.

I watched the light fade from woman's blue eyes. Her screams had stopped- she was too numb with the agonising pain too do anything. James sucked every drop from her before brushing his blood-covered fingers threw her blonde hair. I couldn't pay attention to what he did next, I was too thirsty and was in hunting mode.

The man, woken by his girlfriend's screams was staring at me with terrified eyes. I could hear his fast heart pounding in his chest. He was much older than the woman, about twenty. He moved from the bed, the image of his dead lover reflected in his eyes. He was trembling with fear and began hyperventilating as I took a step closer.

"Hello" I greeted although I wasn't trying to be friendly. The man didn't reply, instead he ran for the door. I beat him there and blocked the path, shaking my head.

"Going so soon? I can't possibly have dinner without you" I teased. The man collapsed to his knees in fear, pleading,

"Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? No, I'm only here to kill you."

I smirked as tears filled his eyes.

"Please!" he cried once more, helplessly.

I cackled at his cry and crouched down behind him.

"Why not?" I whispered in an evil tone. Before the man could answer my hand had crawled like a venomous spider up his spine and onto his neck. His pulse sent vibes threw my fingers. The man froze as I leaned toward him.

"Goodbye" I whispered in his ear, paralysing him with fear. His breathing had stopped. I slowly bit into his neck, making it as painful as possible. The man gasped, and then silenced as his warm, fresh blood poured down my throat. I closed my eyes, enjoying the rich taste.

Finally, when every drop of blood was gone, I pushed on the man's back, braking his shoulders. A loud crack echoed over the room as I left him dead on the floor.

"A little harsh?" James asked. He was looking at a photo on the window. It seemed to be the man's toddler.

"I like to make the most of my meals" as the last of my instincts calmed.

"I can't do that to the bears and lions" I added.

James glided onto the bed where the happy couple had lay. I walked over to him, smiling. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down next to him. One of his hands stayed on my waist, the other stroked my neck. An army of butterflies attacked my stomach. I moved closer to James, staring into his hazel eyes. He held me there, kissing my chin, then my lips.

I closed my eyes happily as James rolled onto me. My arms wrapped around his neck, caging him there like my hostage. I lifted my head so that James's lips were left at my neck.

"We should go, someone must've heard the screaming" I mumbled not really wanting to move.

"We'll go when they get here" James said, still not leaving my neck alone.

I rolled so that he was at my side and undid his belt. James kicked off his shoes and rolled again. I was surprised we hadn't fallen off the bed.

"Isn't it handy how we don't need to sleep?" James chuckled.

"Mmm very" I agreed undoing the buttons on his shirt. James smiled but then, strangely he sighed.

Suddenly, the annoying of a police car wailed around the corner.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I hated it when this happened.

"Looks like we gotta go" James sighed, hauling me from the bed. I grumbled to myself as we jumped out the window. Humans always came at the wrong time! They were never there when you felt like fast-food but always there when you wanted some privacy! Couldn't they give us a brake? Surely vampires deserved some quiet time too.

We fled threw the window, stupid police. It's not like they would find the killers would they? We strolled back down the alley and then suddenly, I froze. Something wasn't right. A slithery feeling ran up my spine and the baby kicked violently.

"Times up" hissed a loud voice behind.

James clenched my hand, they'd found us.


End file.
